Ribbons To Hearts
by Beautiful Phantom
Summary: The strings of ribbons from love are from your heart. The series of crossover drabbles and oneshots with Kagome with the male from different animes, mangas, and games. *DISCONTINUED!*
1. Alucard: Sweet Apple and Bloody Cinnamon

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

_Ribbon.1._

_-Sweet Apple And Bloody Cinnamon-_

_**Crossover: **__Hellsing_

_**Pairing: **__Alucard-Kagome_

_**Rating: **__T+?_

_**Drabble!**_

_--_

Kagome whimpered softly as he sunk his long fang and sucked out a mouthful of her blood. He only did it because he's thirsty… and to show that she already taken from anybody that wanted her. She faintly remembered that an unnamed Ookami demon prince threw a riot when he found out and that he was forced to fight the one who marked her. Of course, he defeated the ookami (Ookami prince was still alive, unfortunately.) easily.

He finished and rose from her neck. "Now, now… Don't go thinking about that damned wolf, hm, my dear?" He whispered to her ear before he licked it quickly with his long, rough tongue.

She quickly shook her head and whispered, "Sorry, master." He frowned and sighed before he pecked her on her lips. "I told you to stop calling me that. You can call me Alucard or anything but master. You got it?" "Sorry, mast- Err… Alucard."

Alucard laughed softly and shook his head. "Well… You're mine so I guessed you could get away from that. You still have lot to learn, mate." And he grinned that strange fanged grin of his. Kagome gave him a nervous smile.

Well, she didn't remember what happen before Alucard found her half-dead and of course, he decided to heal her. He claimed that she is strong enough to be able to stay away from the Death's Door and not to mention, he chosen her to be his mate for some unknown reason. But she knew that Alucard must been lonely as well because she remembered him talking about his 'fledgling', 'master' and everyone else he knew was gone.

"Yes, I have been very lonely… Please comfort me." He purred as he made his gloved hands gone inside of her jeans and licked her neck. "Hmmm… You taste like sweet apple, my dear…" He purred in her ear as he somehow removed the jeans' button without removing his hands from inside. As her jeans fell and left her panties on with her shirt still on, she smelled his scent… The scent of bloody cinnamon…

--

…Oi!! This is basely drabbles for Kagome-Crossover Someone so if you have any rare pairing (Kagome only), just tell me and I'll do it. Since everyone has been doing Kagomecentric oneshots recently, I thought, what the heck, I'll do it!! I might do some long oneshot but I'll probably do mostly drabbles since I'm pretty good at these. -.-'

But next one would probably be D (Vampire Hunter D), Hagi (Blood+) or Yue (Card Captor Sakura), I'm not sure though…

_**Angel Nor Devil**_

_Edited 9.16.08_


	2. Hagi: Good Morning, My Beautiful Phantom

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

_Ribbon.2._

_-Good Morning, My Beautiful Phantom-_

_**Crossover:**__ Blood+_

_**Pairing: **__Hagi-Kagome_

_**Rating:**_ _T?_

_**Drabble!**_

--

She let out a soft sigh, still asleep while she is all wrapped up in their blanket, as he smiled at her, watching her at same time. He put his clawed hand on her head as he moved down and kisses her onto her lips to wake her up.

She opened her sleepy sapphire eyes and let out a groan but she moves her hand to hold the stony, devil-like clawed hand.

She kissed his clawed hand to let him know that she's awakened. He smiles and holds her face with both of his hand as he kissed her rather passionately.

He then unwrapped her from the tangled blanket and made her fragile body contacted his strong body without any air strayed between their naked body. He smiled in his mind as he felt her curves pressing against him while they're still kissing.

As they were apart from kissing for air, she smiled as she said to him, "Good morning, my beautiful Phantom…My Hagi."

"Ah, good morning, my dearest Kagome." He said as he kissed her again…

There's left a large cello in the corner, somehow plucking itself the song as the light appear thorough the closed curtain … Good morning, the sun. Kagome whispered in her mind as Hagi kissed her neck with the clawed hand on her back.

--

Woo!! 200+ something words!! Yup, it's drabble, alright! But I need start working on the oneshot next time… -.-' How come my brain always run out every time I started working on oneshot? Xd. I think I need a muse or someone that give me an idea... -.-'

_**-Angel Nor Devil-**_

_Edited 9.16.08_


	3. Nakago: All About Forgiveness

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

_Ribbon.3._

_-All About Forgiveness And To Forget-_

_**Crossover: **__Fushigi Yugi_

_**Pairing: **__Nakago-Kagome_

_**Rating: **__T+?_

_**Drabble!**_

(_Note:__ Nakago may be a little ooc since I'm only familiar with first and second manga of Fushigi Yugi so I'm putting this in AU but his past will be a bit similar. He was having problem with his temper and he often went to jail because of it. I only did a very little research on him. Please like it,_ Shelbz.)

_--_

Kagome sighed after she got the call that her roommate got into trouble again… Only this time, he got into fight with some pervert man with the familiar name, Miroku. She sighed once again as she got ready for to pick him up.

She got into her car and start the engine and drove to the police station. She sighed again for like the umpteen time as she saw the beyond ice cold-hearted of a man, standing in front of the police station with the policeman glaring at him from behind the window. He turned his head and returned the glare but with more hate and the policeman looked away, seeming like that he almost wet himself.

She stopped her car and the man forcefully opens the passenger door and shut it with the loud slam. She winced, pitying on her beloved car as she drove back to home.

She whispered, asking, "Why can't you forgive yourself and forget the past, Nakago?" He grunted and hissed, "Not that easy, you know… Watching my mother like that in front of me and after that, that bastard of foster family adopted me and ending up as sex toy for them! How is that _easy_?!" Kagome whimpered at his outburst, nearly crashed her car with other passing car.

"Sorry, Kag. Didn't mean to." Nakago whispered as he pressed against to the closed glass window, staring out in the blank state.

She shook her head, "It's okay, Nakago… So what you get in fight with guy for?"

"His name is Miroku. He seems to know you and wanted to… _talk _to you… I just…" Kagome cut him off, "Oh, that _Miroku_! No wonder his name is familiar! …Err… Sorry, please continue." She stopped as their apartment appeared in their view and hopped out. Nakago did same thing.

He gave her a half glare and grumbled about something under his breath, "Whatever…" They entered the apartment.

Kagome frowned, thinking that he is not going to continue but she was wrong. "I got so jealous that I nearly kill him." Kagome's blue eyes widen, "Why are you jealous?"

"Because he wanted you and I hated it. I wanted to keep you for myself… 'Cause you saved my life… For that, I'll promise to forgive myself and forget the past… All for you…" And with that, Nakago locked lip with her.

All to forgive and to forget…

--

YAYNESS!! Do ya like this? Then review to tell me! I'm happy today because my school was _almost _over! Hehehehehehe!!

Well, I'm gotta do the reviewer response!

_**Kurama'sFoxyMiko**_: -Glomped her nearly to death- KAAAA!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! –Cuddle- (C-:) I hope you like this too!

_Shelbz_: Well, here is your Nakago-Kagome pairing! Plz like it. I really did my best on it!

_yuki kitsune_: Okie! I'll do D-Kaggy pairing after I finished my Yue-Kaggy. Okie? If ya wanna to, you can read my story, **Kagome, Kagome: The Shadow Behind Me**, it's Vampire Hunter D-InuYasha crossover story! Three chappies are up!

_**Kagome gal 20**_: I'll do Naruto-Kaggy soon, 'kay? I'll do my best! ;)

_**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**_: Here is your update!

_**crystal lilith**_: Ahhhhh!! My ever-so-faithful reviewer! Hope ya like this too!

Well, that's all, peeps! I meet ya'all again when I update again! Luv Ya!

_**Angel'sFeather-Devil'sFlame **_

**AKA**

_**Angel Nor Devil**_

_Edited 9.16.08_


	4. Yue: Saved By An Angel

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

Ribbon.4.

-_Saved By An Angel_-

Crossover: Card Captor Sakura

Pairing: Yue-Kagome

Rating: T+

**Drabble!**

-

Kagome let the tears fallen from her eyes when she was surrounded by the gang. They are going to… Oh God, she didn't want to think about it.

The men laughed out loud as they saw her crying, "Come on, little lady! We just wanna have fun with ya!" The leader said out loud as he was still laughing.

The leader grabbed Kagome's upper arms and lend in for a kiss but the long arrow appeared next to their heads and struck the brick wall behind them, stopping the near kiss.

"Hey! Who shot that arrow?!" The leader shouted out angrily and the gang murmured in confusion and looked around.

Kagome whimpered as the leader's grip on her upper arms began to tighten but she swore she saw a beautiful angel holding the bow and arrows streaked through the dark sky. The leader growled angrily that he couldn't find an intruder who interrupted the near kiss by shooting that arrow.

However, another arrow struck again by splitting half the first arrow and one of the members found the intruder but he couldn't believe his eyes. It was… an… angel. That gang member stuttered, "Leader, I f-found the intruder b-b-but…" The leader saw the angel that the member was pointing to…

"What?! There is no such thing as angels! Kill him!" However, the angel opened his white beautiful yet still so large wings and flew to the distress maiden from the rooftop.

He grabbed her into his arms and vanished in the thin air before the cruel gang's eyes.

They appeared in the park and the angel put down Kagome onto the ground.

Kagome stared at the beautiful angel but shook her head to speak, "Thank you… for saving me…" She blushed deeply as the angel nodded. He was about to leave but she stopped him, "Can I know your name, my savior?"

The angel smiled a thin smiled causing her blushed even deeper, "My name is Yue, Kagome…"

Her eyes widen and her blush vanished, "How did you know my name?"

Yue chuckled and lifted her chin with his large hand, "Oh… I know everything about you, my beautiful maiden." Once again, Kagome blushed a scarlet red.

Kagome was about to open her lips to speak but Yue stolen the kiss from her before she even have a chance. "Don't worry. You know me anyway." Was a last thing he said before he vanished into the thin air.

Kagome let out a gasp touched her mid-swollen lips. "Kagome! Are you all right? I've been looking all over for you!" Yelled out a boy with a pair of glasses and short white hair running up to her.

She turned around and saw a panting boy. "Oh, Yukito… I'm sorry…" Yukito shook his head and pushed up his glasses, "It's okay. Let's go home, alright?" And he gave her a small kiss.

Kagome smiled and nodded as she grabbed his hand and walked home. She had thought that it was better to not talk about the angel she met earlier…

Beside, she knew it was him anyway…

-

Okay, that was stupid ending and it didn't look good to me! But tell me what you think. Please? I worked my butt off for this!

_**Angel Nor Devil**_

_Edited 9.16.08_


	5. D: Loved By The Darkness

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

Ribbon.5.

-Loved By The Darkness-

Crossover: Vampire Hunter D

Pairing: D-Kagome

Rating: T+

**Drabble!**

**-**

"I'll make you mine, my beautiful maiden." He whispered to her ears. She tried to resist but he was powerful so his hold on her was unbreakable. "I don't want to be your!" She cried. His long fang trail along her throat but never touching, just waiting to mark her his own.

"Oh, my sweet. You'll be loved. I'll make sure of it! You'll be loved by the darkness!" He chuckled darkly in her ears. Her tears had fallen but he simply licked them away with his rough tongue.

"Please! Just go away! Stay away from me!" She moaned softly as he softly touched her small yet still delightful breasts. She let out a sob but he muffled it by kiss her rather hard.

As he released her, she whimpered softly and his hold on her loosens a bit. He sighed sadly. "Seems I still need to give you time, my dear. You're still too innocent and naïve but you will be mine." He chuckled darkly in her ears again.

She whimpered softly but looked at his beautiful face. It's hard to believe that a beautiful man, like him, wanted her, a small, very naïve, and innocent, and yet still so plain maiden. She didn't understand why though.

Many of the whores and bitches alike were jealous of her, including her mother. Many tried do her harm in hope to win him over but held back in fear because that beautiful man is very dangerous.

He lifted her small chin and kissed her again but with much more passionate than before. When he released her from the long kiss for needing the air. True, he didn't need much air but he wasn't a human… Like she is.

"My sweet, I'm taking you away from this town. Doesn't matter if you're not ready to be with me, you are no longer safe in this town." He ordered.

She looked away from him, however he made her look at his face again.

He whispered, "I will make take you away. You're mine and always will be."

He was feared hunter himself, he was known as 'Vampire Hunter D'. Many desired him but also fear him because… he wasn't human. But her? She was just a normal girl who somehow got his attention. She was just a plain Kagome.

But she had already fallen into the darkness's arms and D himself is the darkness. Hell, even the darkness need the light and he knew that and desire her because of her innocence and purity. He gave her the kiss of darkness to claim her as his.

Darkness had fallen in love with her… and she can't do anything about it…

-

Okay… That was kinda dark. -.-' But I think that was one of my best one. Well, I was trying to get in D's mind… Hopefully, I won't get kill for doing it…

Please tell me what you think of it! Please?

_**Angel Nor Devil**_

_Edited 9.16.08_


	6. Naruto: Would I?

Ribbons To Hearts

Ribbon.6.

-Would I?-

Crossover: Naruto

Pairing: Naruto-Kagome

Rating: K+

Drabble!

-

He gave out a sad sigh because Sakura once again rejected him and went back to following (more like stalking. –roll eyes- Give him a break, will ya, Sakura?!) her so-call love of life, Sasuke. It seems no one want to hang out with him all because he have a dangerous fox demon sealed in his body or he was weak.

True, he have a cruel fox demon sealed in him but that didn't mean he was fox demon itself but he was just and only himself.

He wasn't weak; he knew that, even with or without the fox demon's power. It's just that everyone didn't believe that even he beat them in the past several times.

Naruto sighed sadly as he wandered around the street, lone, and watching some couple laughing together,

Would he able get love or even some affection? Probably not, he believed.

Someone poked him from behind but Naruto ignored it, thinking someone will pick on him, taunting him.

Someone once again poked him. Annoyed, Naruto turned around and about yelled his head off.

But he couldn't. Not until he saw most beautiful girl he ever seen, she was shorter than him but she got the beautiful long black tresses, that most girls would kill for, and beautiful electric blue eyes that Naruto was sure it would make him stare at it forever, awed how blue it was. And she smiling at him…

He stuttered out, "Wha?" A rather stupid thing to say in front of the beautiful girl, Naruto angrily thought.

She giggled, "My name is Kagome. You're Naruto, right? Two of your teachers, Kakashi and Iruka, sent me to introduce myself to you…" Naruto looked confused.

"But I admit that I do admire you from afar…" She muttered, her face was very red.

Naruto looked _**very **_confused, "Why?"

"Because you never gave up, that's why. I think you would be good Hokage one day!" Kagome smiled.

"Would I?" Naruto was unsure.

"Of course!" Kagome said, started laughing.

Naruto blushed by the sound of her laughter. It sounds like the tinkling of the many bells in the soft wind.

She grabbed his arm and said, "Let's learn more about both of us and get some ramen, shall we? It's on me!"

Naruto grinned, much happier than ever before that someone else is willing to be believed in him beside Iruka, "Yeah!"

She nodded and dragged him to the ramen house but Naruto grabbed her and vanished out of the sight.

Both teachers, Kakashi and Iruka, appeared out of the shadow. Iruka looked at him, looked very shocked, "Well, I got to admit it… That was probably best idea you ever have, Kakashi... and that it is scary because you're a pervert…" He muttered the last part, pretty sure that Kakashi wouldn't catch it.

"Yeah… He just needs a push to reach his goal so I thought he should get someone believe in him and not to mention, Kagome is the best choice... HEY! I'm not a pervert!" Kakashi glared at Iruka and Iruka wondered why it takes Kakashi so long to react to that. But he vanished before Kakashi could do anything to him. Kakashi grumbled but vanished in the thin air to pursue him.

Yes, perhaps Naruto would get what he wanted the most, love, affection, and a push to reach his goal to become a greatest Hokage one day…

-

Well, Kakashi is _waaaayyyy _out of character in this… -.-' Hope you like this, _**kagome gal 20**_!

And please request any more **rare** pairing!!!

And of course, _minty790_, I am glad to do Kaidoh-Kagome. It might seem strange but I'll do it anyway. He is the one that does like snakes, right? I couldn't remember every characters' name from _The Prince Of Tennis_, even though I watch it a lot... -.-'

_**Angel Nor Devil**_


	7. Kaidoh: Pet Shop Snake

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

_Ribbon.7._

_-Pet Shop Snake -_

_**Crossover:**__ Prince Of Tennis_

_**Pairing: **__Kaidoh-Kagome_

_**Rating:**_ _K+_

_**Short One-Shot**_

-

Kaidoh grumbled under his breath as he walked to the nearest pet shop to buy some food rats and several goldfishes for his snakes at home.

He sighed as he pushed open the glass door and entered as he heard the small '_ding!_'.

He walked up to the counter with the slim female clerk sitting behind it with her back turned. He noticed the small, slim green snake around her neck rather loosely like it was some sort of necklace. It saw him and hissed loudly at him.

The clerk heard the snake's hissing and turned around to face him, smiling apologetic at him. "Is there something I help you with?"

She said as she was stroking the beautiful green snake softly around her shoulders, to keep it calm from the sight of the offending intruder.

Kaidoh let out a low, impressed hiss. The clerk is very attractive with the long ebony tresses with the deep blue eyes. To him, she looked even more beautiful with that beauty of a green snake around her neck.

"I would like to have the three live food rats and some goldfishes…" Kaidoh said, still staring at her.

"Ah, you have a couple of snakes at home? Sure, I'll get the rats, you want the fattest ones, right?" The clerk said, still stroking the smooth skin of that snake.

He nodded. She smiled and stood up from her stool from behind the counter. She was pretty short for someone her age and he was standing probably a head and half taller than her.

"All right, I'll get the rats. The goldfishes are right in the Hall of Fish over there so wait for me there, 'kay?" The clerk kindly asked and Kaidoh nodded a brief nod. She smiled and gone into the door behind the counter, taking that snake with her, hissing all the way.

Kaidoh sighed and went to the Hall of Fish at the left of the counter, admiring the colorful fishes along the way.

He looked at all of these fishes. He won't admit it but all of these fishes look so well taken care of, that even the ugliest fish look beautiful. He was in awe.

When he found the goldfish tank, there were so many of them in one single large glass tank that he was sure it was too crowded for any more goldfish.

Kaidoh heard a giggle behind him that he instantly turned around to see the beautiful with the green hissing snake still on her shoulders, she was holding a brown cardboard box with several small holes in it.

The loud squeaks are heard from that box, telling him that was the food rats for his beloved snakes back at his home.

"So how many goldfish will you be taking?" She asked while handing the box to Kaidoh to hold for her so she could catch the goldfishes with the small green net.

"Around twenty or so. I'm also taking some fish foods with me too." Kaidoh replied.

The clerk nodded happily, "Of course!" And her snake just merely hissed (more softly than before) and flicked its' forked tongue at him.

As she finished putting the twenty goldfishes, half of them in each water-filled, clear plastic bags, she said, "That would be 25 dollars and 87 cents, please."

He nodded and paid her the exact mount. The clerk smiled and handed him the large brown bag so he could put all of the things in it and able to carry then all at same time.

The snake, around her shoulders, stopped hissing and flicked its' forked tongue at him. The clerk smiled at him, "Toxic seems to like you and she isn't the type to like the strangers. You must be special!"

Kaidoh hissed easily, "I have two snakes at home. I'm Kaidoh, by the way."

"My name is Kagome. I love snakes and I also breed them! Wanna see my precious babies?" Kagome smiled again and Toxic flicked the forked tongue at him again.

Kaidoh nodded and Kagome giggled, "Alright. Give me a sec or two." She turned around and picked something up from the floor behind the counter. She set the small clear box with the neon green top onto the top of the counter.

Many of the tiny green snakes are in the box and they look like the sleeping green worms all bunched up in the corner of the box in there. "I just fed them a poor mouse and they ate it all up in a minute flat…" She sighed, taking pity on that poor mouse.

Kaidoh's thick black eyebrow rose a bit, "And they gone to sleep after that?" Kagome shrugged.

"Toxic is the mom!" She stated proudly and Toxic flicked her forked tongue on her odd owner's cheek.

As they chatted more, little did they know that three certain tennis players were spying on them thorough (?) the window.

"I think they are perfect for each other!" Momo commented, causing both Ryoma and Oishi snorted and stared blankly at him but Momo didn't noticed and still spying on them.

…Well, both Kaidoh and Kagome's future looked so different than ever before and of course, the snakes and nosey tennis players are also included…

-

All is done!!! Or at least this chapter… ' Hope you like it, _minty710!_

Anyway, please don't request any more pairings. I have too much of these… I have like 7 of them to do right now… Or more if I have the enough brainpower to do anything…

Gaara

InuTaisho

Ryoma

Uryu

Orochimaru (I know this is weird but… at least he is HOT! –drools-)

Sanosuke

Duke

Right now, I'm working on Gaara first…

But at least you're happy (hopefully) with this since this is a short one-shot instead of drabble!

_**Angel Nor Devil**_

---

_**-**__**Beautiful Phantom**__**-**_

_PS. Oh, __**Kurama'sFoxyMiko**__? If you reading this, I need to talk to you tomorrow (or today if you want) so I'm hoping you'll response soon._

_PSS. If you are wondering why I changed my penname (once again!), please read at the bottom of my profile, okay? _

_PSS. I noticed several of mistakes in this chapter so I changed it like three time. Please read it again if you want to read a no-mistakes chapter, okay?_


	8. InuTaisho: Ghostly

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

_Ribbon.8._

_-Ghostly-_

_**Crossover:**__ None_

_**Pairing: **__InuTaisho-Kagome_

_**Rating:**_ _K+_

_**Drabble!**_

-

_When she died, they already moved on, not even thinking about her, the guardian one._

She let out a sob as her loved one pass through her ghostly body with his undead mate, smiling and laughing.

_But they didn't know that she was still there, watching them with heavy heartache because they didn't even think about her, the savior of all._

Only her son seems to be missing her and visit her grave now and then. But he seem like he will die soon. He was all skin and bone… But that's not what she wants for him. She wants him to be happy, play with his friends, and so on, like the child should have been.

_Eventually, he died but she was there and he was smiling and jumped into her ghostly outspread arms. They buried him next to his mother with love and flowers but they didn't mourned for them, the loving mother and happy-go-lucky child._

She cried and he cried, wondering when they would be able to move on, to the heaven, or even why the death didn't lead them there. The child kept asking the questions but the mother just response every one with 'I don't know, my child.' with a smile.

_Many years had passed but to them, that felt like a single month had already passed. But they are still waiting for something… A lonely spirit and a crying child are still waiting. _

She is getting more and more tired and he kept shedding the tears until it formed a raging river near their graves, already taking many lives. People called it, _Crying River_… Because it all started with one teardrop appearing out of nowhere, forming long rut into the ground, reaching another the calm river nearby and connecting the other end with another calm river, and afterward more of the teardrops appeared into the river, flooding it until it is itself the river. But unlike many other rivers, it had the anger and rage, just enough to kill people and demons alike.

_It didn't calm… Not with the spirits that created the river are still in the living world, still waiting for something… The ghosts of the savior and her fox son are still waiting; even their tears are already all gone._

One day, the ghostly demon wandered by, next to the _Crying River_, still smiling. He grinned a large grin as if he found something with enough good value to sell. But the spirits didn't notice him. And so, he tapped on their shoulders to get their attention.

He grinned again and said, "Ahhh… I was looking for you… Took me a many of years just to find you. I'm sorry I took so long, my love. You aren't that easy to find… Not with my old nose." He chuckled as if he said a funny joke. He smiled, "I'm here to take you home, my beloveds."

_And so… Even if he is the father of two dog demons, it turned out that his mates are not his true loves and he knew it. He can't move on without his soul mate and so did she. Her son is still too young so he could move on but he was too stubborn to leave his kindred mother behind. His demonic yet ghostly hand outspread and she looked at it. She nodded and put her fragile hand onto his, just as the bright white portal appear, waiting for them to enter it. _

_He kissed her with full of loving passionate just as before they entered it. He whispered, "At least this time, we'll be together, my beloveds."_

Many years had passed and they are already reborn… But this time they already found each other, married happily, then with her son within her bloated belly just waiting to be reborn into the waiting world.

_They are not ghostly anymore… The king demon, the smiling maiden, and the troublemaker fox child…_

---

…Don't ask. This had been picking on my brain all week and so, I have to write this if I don't want my brain to be explode with ideas… --'

If you don't know who the characters in this…

-Kagome (as _guardian one, the savior, the loving mother, a lonely spirit, _and _the smiling maiden_)

-Shippo (as _happy-go-lucky child, a crying child, her fox son, _and_ the troublemaker fox child_)

-InuTaisho (as the _ghostly demon_, _the father of two dog demons, _and _the king demon_)

You'd probably already know that I also used InuYasha, Kikyou, and rest of the gang members, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara in this story. But not too much, anyway since I wanna focus this story mostly on Kagome, Shippo, and InuTaisho.

Gee… This story is kinda dark, though (well, to me)… --' Bleh. But tell me what you think, okay? And don't worry; I'm still working on Gaara-Kaggy part!

_**-**__**Beautiful Phantom**__**-**_

**AKA**

_**Angel Nor Devil**_


	9. Sanosuke: Fighting Spirit

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

_Ribbon.9._

_-Fighting Spirit-_

_**Crossover:**__ Rurouni Kenshin_

_**Pairing: **__Sanosuke-Kagome_

_**Rating:**_ _T_

_**Drabble!**_

-

"_Prevert!!!" _The tall female with long coal black braid (think Bankotsu) and deep sapphire blue eyes hissed out loud as she threw her bandaged-wrapped fist into a tall spiky haired man's cheek. Her long braid whipping around angrily as she threw a fist into the man's stomach after removing her other fist from his cheek.

"Ugh! All right, already!!! I give up!!!" The man gasped out as he fell onto his butt onto the dewy grass and huffing out for the air. "Man! I wish you wouldn't be so rough on me, little foxy Kaggy." He grumbled and groaned in pain from the wet ground.

Kagome grunted as she rested her hands on her slender hips, "Shuddup, you prevy Sano! And quit calling me that!" Sano held his hands up as in giving himself up. (Sorry. Forgot how to spell that word…)

"You're the one who said you wanted to "keep up the fighting spirit", you know?" She made the quote hands sign as Kagome huffed. Sano chuckled nervously as he rubbed back of his head with a sweatdrop appeared on his forehead.

"Well… Sorry… I think I'm getting a bit rusty since I married an untamed woman and had three hyper children with her… Gee… You are really untamed…" Sano sighed.

However, Kagome just smiled and held out her hand to him. Sano accepted it and stood up. "Yah… But having an untamed wife like you really does kept my fighting spirit up." He grinned goofily and Kagome immediately recognized the look behind his brown eyes and just muttered, "Prevert." and gave him a kiss.

-

…Is that drabble okay? My brain is already dead since I couldn't figure out what to do with last part of Gaara-Kagome shot… I already got the plot but I couldn't figure out what to do with them… -Shot herself in the head and her body fell out the chair- _Thud._

…Don't worry, I AM STILL **WORKING **ON IT!!! Please just be patient, okay? Please?

Anyway, please don't give me any more requests until I finish them all, alright?

-Ryoma (from Prince of Tennis)

-Uryu (from Bleach)

-Orochimaru (From Naruto …Probably a one-side)

-Duke (From Yu-Gi-Oh)

-Jiraiya (From Naruto)

-Persona (From Gakeun Alice. Might be an OOC since I'm not familiar with that. Need to study that a bit.)

_Gee_… I'm gotta be _SO_ busy for a whole week...

_**Angel Nor Devil**_

_---_

_**-**__**Beautiful Phantom**__**-**_


	10. Orochimaru: Obsession Of The Snake

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

_Ribbon.1.0._

_-Obsession Of The Snake-_

_**Crossover:**__ Naruto_

_**Pairing: **__one-sided __Orochimaru-Kagome; Jiraiya-Kagome_

_**Rating:**_ _T_

_**Short One-shot!**_

-

Ever since he was young, he was obsessed over an ebony-haired, blue-eyed girl named Kagome (Who is by the way the forth Sannin since she was taught by the third Hokage, Sarutobi, as well. She was his adopted daughter since she had no known family.). He often scared her away because his obsession of her and both Tsunade and Jiraiya started calling him 'freak' and would tell him stay away from her…

_Kagome let out a stutter as she caught Orochimaru staring at her again, with that strange gleam in his snake-like eyes. Not to mention, they were training too!!!_

"_Ummm… Orochimaru-sama? Please stop staring at me like that and please start focusing on training for once? Please?" She asked him very nervously._ _Orochimaru's eyes widen and shook his head, "Sorry." In the background, he could hear Jiraiya yelled out loud at him, "Freak!" and could feel the burning glare from Tsunade on his back. _

_Their teacher, Sarutobi, sighed and shook his head, decided to make his students changed partners; Kagome with Jiraiya and Orochimaru with Tsunade. He should know better than making his beloved adopted daughter partnered with Orochimaru in the first place, since Orochimaru always seemly distracted when Kagome was close to him and Kagome was very nervous when he was close to her because of his deep obsession of her. Sarutobi was sure that someday, Orochimaru would go too far, but now… She would be safe for now._

_After all, both Jiraiya and Tsunade will protect her and Kagome will protect them as well. What are best friends are for?_

Many days after he attacked Konoha and escaped from that village, he first began to feel the deep longing to see his obsession, Kagome. And so, he went to spy on her and saw her kissing Jiraiya and felt the angriness and jealousness bubbling up deep inside him, giving him all of the more reasons to attack Konoha that will happen many years later… _How dare he, his own best friend?!_

_Orochimaru growled violently deep into his chest and his upper lip curled, showing his teeth clenching tightly. That growl snapped the kissing couple out of the trance and stopped the kiss. Both of them looked at the tall, blooming tree that Orochimaru was hiding in. _

"_Orochimaru…" Muttered Jiraiya, glaring at him and Kagome felt the ting of the nervousness passed down her spine._

_Orochimaru made himself shown and growled out loud, "You little bastard!!! She was MINE and she still IS!" and as quick as lighting, he put his white pale hand together to make a jutsu._

_The large white smoke appeared and when the smoke fainted, the giant three-headed snake demon hissing violently and slammed the three tails down onto the ground, shaking the earth and Orochimaru jumped onto top of the middle head. Jiraiya cursed and about to make the jutsu of his own but Kagome stopped him, "Let me do the summoning so you won't have to exhaust yourself, okay?" Jiraiya nodded, but seem unsure._

_Kagome put her hands together and in the flash, made the summoning jutsu. The roar rang out loud as the giant black tiger with the white-silver markings and stripes and the huge sheathed sword is in his large mouth. The creature rambled out as the couple hopped onto its' head, "What can I do for you, my mistress?" _

"_Kage! I need you to depend us and attack Orochimaru as well!" Kagome nervously ordered._

_The tiger rambled out, "Orochimaru, the snake traitor? Very well!" It roared and threw up the giant sheathed sword from its' mouth into the sky. As it fell down to the earth, his mouth grabbed the hilt and the coal black sheath flew out and slammed onto the earth to reveal the silver sharp blade that gleaming with falling sun's reflection._

_Fortunately, they were out of the range of the small village of Konoha…_

They fought and fought but eventually, his snake beast fall into battle as so does Kagome's tiger beast. And so, all of them fought and Orochimaru fled since both Jiraiya and Kagome ganged up on him. He fled with the angry tears falling of his eyes.

But he didn't give up her, his own obsession. Obsessions don't waned; it can only fueled more and more.

_His grin grew bigger and bigger as he saw her wandered down the crowned street of the village of Konoha… Her large chest bounced as she took a step with a small white haired, violet-eyed girl walking beside her. The small girl's name is Shiori and probably her student, he assumed._

_The shuriken appeared in the tree, which Orochimaru was hiding in, dangerously close to his head. His grin widens even more as he saw Kagome glaring at him and the girl was glaring at him as well._

"_This is the last warning, Orochimaru…" Kagome hissed._

_However, Orochimaru simply grinned and vanished into the thin air._

Perhaps some other time… And he'll probably didn't give up, even if Jiraiya and Kagome probably will be married by then… But if they do, Orochimaru would be gladly to kill Jiraiya off and take Kagome as his own… Kagome is his Obsession, his deep Desire… his Love…

-

…What? All I did to follow his character!!! Even though Orochimaru is hot drools, he is still creepy and frickin' nuts! I mean Seriously! '

Whatever… Still have these to do!

-Ryoma (from Prince of Tennis)

-Uryu (from Bleach)

Duke (From Yu-Gi-Oh)

-Jiraiya (From Naruto)

-Persona (From Gakeun Alice. Might be an OOC since I'm not familiar with that. Need to study that a bit.)

…_Snored loudly… _

_**Angel Nor Devil**_

---

_**-**__**Beautiful Phantom**__**-**_

_PS. And yes, I am still working on Gaara-Kagome shot._


	11. Jiraiya: Don't Give Up!

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

_Ribbon.1.1._

_-Don't Give Up! -_

_**Crossover:**__ Naruto_

_**Pairing: **__Jiraiya-Kagome_

_**Rating:**_ _K+_

_**Drabble!**_

-

The little black haired and blue-eye girl with small stuffed black tiger with silver-white markings and stripes, giggled as she saw (younger) Jiraiya puffed out of the air and collapsed on the ground and groaned loudly.

Jiraiya glared at her as he heard her giggling. "Kagome! Stop laughing!!! It's not funny!!!" Jiraiya wailed, still on the ground. Kagome walked over to him and crouched down to see him closer.

"Well, maybe if you stop pushing far over limit, maybe you could get that jutsu just right. Sarutobi-senshi did said everybody that mastered it had it own way to performing it, you know?" Said Kagome, still crouching.

"You just saying that because you already mastered it!!! Maybe I should give up." Muttered Jiraiya, sat up and groaned again as he heard his back creaked as doing so. "Give up? That's not Jiraiya I know. YOU never give up!" Gasped Kagome and squeezing her stuffed tiger to death.

"That's why I like you in the first place… Because you never gave up, even when both Tsunade and Orochimaru does!!!" Said Kagome out loud. Jiraiya's face was red and Kagome's face was red as well.

Kagome coughed, "-Well, I'd better leave you alone to train…" And vanished into the smoke.

He didn't give up and so, he finally got that jutsu correct.

When Saritobi-senshi was preaching, he noticed Jiraiya was holding Kagome's hand (they were next to each other) like they were boyfriend and girlfriend and Kagome were blushing yet managed to listen to him. He smiled.

---

…Ehhh… It was okay… Please tell me if you like it…

Still have these to do… And goodness sake, people!!! Please stop requesting until I finish them all, okay?!

-Ryoma (from Prince of Tennis)

-Uryu (from Bleach)

-Duke (From Yu-Gi-Oh)

-Urahara (from Bleach; known as Sandal-Hat dude)

-Persona (From Gakeun Alice. Might be an OOC since I'm not familiar with that. Need to study that a bit.)

And yes, I am still working on Gaara-Kagome! I just decided to changed the plot…

_Stared blankly, waiting for the insanity to end…_

_**Angel Nor Devil**_

---

_**-**__**Beautiful Phantom**__**-**_

_PS. __**hotshorty**__? Well about the_ _story request… It's depend on what is the story about… But it would probably take a while since seeing that I have many stories on my hands that I need to update. But it is depend._

_PSS. MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!!! YAYNESS!!! (June 28) SO PLEASE WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OKAY?! THANK YOU!_


	12. Ryoma: Small Paper Heart

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

_Ribbon.1.2._

_-Small Paper Heart-_

_**Crossover:**__ Prince Of Tennis_

_**Pairing: **__Ryoma-Kagome_

_**Rating:**_ _K+_

_**Drabble!**_

-

Ryoma stared at a certain black-haired, blue-eyed girl from behind a steel chained (if that you people called it) fence. She was laughing at some joke that one of her friend threw out and for some strange reason, he wanted to be the one that made her laugh, not her (males) friends. He frowned and sighed.

Her friend giggled as she saw the most popular tennis player around here, "Hey, Kag. Don't look but there is a cute boy that was looking at you!" Then she giggled again. "Oh, who is it?" Asked Kagome, curious.

"Hehe! You won't believe it but it's Ryoma, you know, the most popular tennis player and not to mention it, most cutest boy!!!" Her friend giggled again (Though, more insane-like than before…).

Kagome was silent. Why would anyone want to notice her, an average plain girl?

A day after that, she entered into the class and sat down on her appointed desk. She noticed the small line paper that was cut into a small paper heart that was taped down on her desk with the words that said, "_I like you. If you don't mind, could we meet at the gate after school?_" Her face was scarlet red.

When the final bell rang, signaling that the school was finished for the day, Kagome was unsure that if she should meet that person or not but decided she could (That is if it wasn't that bothersome person, Hojo.).

Eventually, she arrived at the gate, and waits. Almost immediately, someone tapped on her shoulder and Kagome turned around to face with that person. It was Ryoma!

"Ah-h. Um… Could you go out with me? Just one date, okay?" Ryoma was stuttering!!! Kagome's face turned scarlet red once again and this time, she was sure that it would be permanent.

"I-I guess that would b-be okay…" Stuttered Kagome. "S-so where to?"

Ryoma just smiled.

---

…I like it. Are you?

Still need these to do…

-Uryu (from Bleach)

-Duke (From Yu-Gi-Oh)

-Urahara (from Bleach; known as Sandal-Hat dude)

-Persona (From Gakeun Alice. Might be an OOC since I'm not familiar with that. Need to study that a bit.)

And yes, I am still working on Gaara-Kagome! I just decided to changed the plot…

_Stay silent. Say no word. And her hand just revealed the butter knife so she could stab herself with but no such luck._

_**Angel Nor Devil**_

---

_**-**__**Beautiful Phantom**__**-**_

_PS. YAYNESS!!! I UPDATED TWICE TODAY!!!_

_PSS. MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!!! YAYNESS!!! (June 28) SO PLEASE WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OKAY?!_


	13. Persona: Secret Behind The Mask

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

_Ribbon.1.3._

_-Secret Behind The Mask-_

_**Crossover:**__Gakuen Alice_ or _Alice Academy_

_**Pairing: **__Persona-Kagome_

_**Rating:**_ _T_

_**Short One-shot!**_

(_Note:__ Persona may be a little ooc because I'm not very familiar with Alice Academy so I made this drabble into AU. Persona would be a regular (more like strange) school teacher who wear mask all of time… I'm sorry! Please like this, __**Hikage Dragon**!)_

-

"STUDENTS!!! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!!!" Yelled the strange yet mysterious handsome teacher with white mask on his upper face and short black hair, slam his white-gloved hands on his poor hard wooded desk. All the over hyper students let out a shriek and run back their assigned desk.

"I know this is your first day, but if you continue this act, I'll make sure this will be your last too. You are 9th grader and so act like it, not like the 1st graders! Now let start introducing everyone here, My name is Persona Kurai so please call me Kurai-sensei, okay?"

And so, later that day, when the school was over for the day, he was walking back to his car but he saw the heavily pregnant female with long black hair, sighed heavily and leaning again his white car and rubbing her bloated belly. He immediately runs up to her, "Kagome!!! I thought I told you to stay home…!"

"Please don't be so hardheaded, Persona. I'll be fine. I just wanted to see my own husband, is that too much?" Kagome sighed sadly. Her own husband was such a worrywart, that he is. Persona sighed, "I supposed that is okay… But how in the world did you got here without a car? I don't see your car around…"

Kagome giggled, "My brother need the car and I told him he could borrow it if he could give me the ride here! And so he did!" "I wish your stupid brother have some more senses than that…" He grumbled and sighed.

"So how was your first day, Persona?" Kagome asked as she waddled to the passenger door and open it.

"…I have at least 45 students in the detention so yeah, my day is okay…" He sighed tiredly as he opened his driver door and got in after Kagome somehow managed to get in without her large belly getting in way. Kagome put on her seat belt and asked, "Why do you always wearing that mask, anyway? It's not like you are murder or anything… I'm surprise that school let you wear it…" The last part was whispered but Persona heard it all clearly.

The large grin appeared on his face, which scared his wife a little bit, "It's all made it more mystery, my dear. The students was just wondering if I'm ugly or not or if I'm a murder… But you are only one who actually had seen my face, my pretty little wife and I'm sure as hell I won't let you go because of that!" And he grabbed his wife and kissed her rather passionate but became softer as the short time passed by.

When it was over, his wife huffed, "Why did I marry you, anyway?"

"Because you love me." Persona grinned.

"Ah, so true." Kagome sighed, "But even the mask have the reason to hide its secret, my dear. That you are sexual beast behind the mask."

"Hey! Not my fault that you always got pregnant! This is fifth one too!" Persona protested as he started the engine after he put on the seat belt.

Kagome laughed.

Yes, their days are always interesting when her husband is around…

---

This one-shot is weird… But I like it. Do you like it? By the way, since Persona didn't exactly have the last name so I sorta gave him one. Kurai means dark so I think it would kinda match him….

Anyway, still need do these…

-Uryu (from Bleach)

-Duke (from Yu-Gi-Oh)

-Urahara (from Bleach; known as Sandal-Hat dude)

-Gaara (from Naruto: I kinda gave up on that because my inspiration ran away from me so I have to wait until the other one came to me… --' So sorry, guys.)

-Count D (from Pet Shop of Horrors; Sorry, _**hotshorty**_! That I forgot this one. So sorry!)

-Seto Kaiba (from Yu-Gi-Oh!)

-Atobe (from Prince Of Tennis; whoever that guy was… Need to figure out who… --')

-Sora (from Kingdom Heart; YAYNESS!!! I'm happy to write that!)

-Vincent (from Final Fantasy 7; I'm happy to write that too, even I put that for my own amusement…)

But seriously, people! Please stop requesting (for now) or otherwise, I'll probably take long time if I need to figure out what to do with them… You don't want that, do you?

GAH!!! OMFG!!! 85 REVIEWS???!!! THANK YOU ALL OF YOU!!! I hope that I can reach 100+ reviews soon… I seriously didn't know that _Ribbons To Hearts _was that popular. It just made my day! And not to mention, it was good birthday present for me too! Yayness! Okay, I'll keep writing for all of you!

_Slam her head on the table and when she raises her head, she has the weird big grin that'll seriously freak you out._

_**Angel Nor Devil**_

---

_**-**__**Beautiful Phantom**__**-**_

_PS. Yes, I do have good birthday, thank you!!!_


	14. Uryu: In Love With A Ghost

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

_Ribbon.1.4._

_-I'm In Love With A Ghost-_

**Crossover:**_ Bleach_

**Pairing:** _Uryu-Kagome _

**Rating: **_T_

_**Short One-shot!**_

_-_

"Uryu? Are you okay?" The transparent of a young girl, appeared beside him on a wooded bench in the park in the night under the tall lamp, asked, worriedly. She was dressed in a simple white nightgown and she has pretty blue eyes and long black hair in a loose braid.

"I'm just tired, that is all, Kagome. Maybe you are right… I shouldn't challenge Kurosaki for a duel…" Uryu sighed, pushing up his glasses with his heavily bandaged hand. The ghost sitting beside him, huffed, "Idiot. I wish you could listen to me once. But then again, I do want to see how much power that Ichigo has. Such a high spirit pressure, too…" She mused, not noticing Uryu angrily twitched when she mentioned his name like if she has gained an interest of him.

Uryu stood up straight and began to walk home, leaving Kagome alone. "Hey! Where are you going?! Don't leave me here!" She wailed, began to run after him.

"Did I say something wrong, Uryu?" Kagome asked when she was caught up to him. "No, nothing at all…" Uryu just said as he was still walking when Kagome stopped in her pace, staring at him. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow… Uryu…" She murmured, watching him disappearing from her sight.

Uryu sighed when he turned the different direction when he was out of the gate, "Sorry, Kagome. I wish you could understand…" Stopped his soft muttering when he heard a familiar voice screaming out in the fear. "Kagome!" He said to himself as he ran back to the park.

When he saw her cowering under the giant wolf-like Hollow, mouth gaping as it was about to eat her, "You have a such a strong spirit when you are still alive. I wonder… Are you tasty?" Kagome whimpered out, "K-Kouga?" "Hehe… Of course! Who do you think it is?" The Hollow laughed, the mouth still gaping.

The pale blue spirit arrow struck into its' giant jaw, making it roar out in the pain as Kagome escaped from under it. "Leave her alone, you damned Hollow!" Uryu stated as Kagome appeared behind him, blocking her out of the sight of the Hollow.

"You bastard!!! How dare you?!" The Hollow hissed. "I dare to protect her!" Uryu whispered out, hastily, yet loud enough to the Hollow to hear him.

When the Hollow was about to make the move, the arrow struck it in the forehead, killing it. It roared out in the pain, turned into the white dust and gone into the wind. "Rest in peace, Kouga." Kagome whispered and closing her eyes, whispered the prayer for the Hollow now known as Kouga.

Uryu wanted to know whom 'Kouga' was but decided to not to ask. "Kagome. I think you better go now. I think the shinigami is coming. I'm sure that he must have heard the roar, Kagome." He stated, glancing behind him to Kagome nodded in the agreement, she is not ready to be put in rest just yet. She wanted to spend a little more time with Uryu. "Right. I'll see you tomorrow! And thank you for saving me." Kagome chirped as she vanished out of the thin air, smiling.

The bush rustled and out popped Ichigo and Rukia, "I heard the Hollow… But you just have to killed it, Uryu!!!" Ichigo yelled out, expecting Uryu to insult him as usual but none came.

Uryu was just staring at him, freaking him out. "Yo, Four-Eyed!!! Don't look at me like that! You freaking me out!" said Ichigo, pointing his giant sword at him. "I thought I heard someone talking… Who was it or wasn't it just me?" Rukia asked, confused after bopping Ichigo on his head.

"It was the ghost." Said Uryu, dreamily.

Ichigo blinked, "Do you know the ghost that was talking to you?"

Uryu smiled, "Yes, you would say that… But you could rather say that… I'm in love with a ghost."

---

I hope that was okay. I had been having the hard time trying to figure out what to do with it… But I do hope you like it.

Need these to do…

-Duke (from Yu-Gi-Oh)

-Urahara (from Bleach; known as Sandal-Hat dude)

-Gaara (from Naruto: I kinda gave up on that because my inspiration ran away from me so I have to wait until the other one came to me… --' So sorry, guys.)

-Count D (from Pet Shop of Horrors)

-Seto Kaiba (from Yu-Gi-Oh!)

-Atobe (from Prince Of Tennis; whoever that guy was… Need to figure out who… --')

-Sora (from Kingdom Heart; YAYNESS!!! I'm happy to write that!)

-Vincent (from Final Fantasy 7; I'm happy to write that too, even I put that for my own amusement…)

But _**seriously**_, people! _**Please stop requesting**_ (for now) or otherwise, I'll probably take long time if I need to figure out what to do with them… You don't want that, do you?

_Just smile and smile when that day ended… No matter if you're dead or not. Just smile, people!!! Just like I did! _(Nah, I'm only joking. Smiling freak me out though… --')

_**Angel Nor Devil**_

---

_**-**__**Beautiful Phantom**__**-**_


	15. Vincent: Monsters That We Are

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

_Ribbon.1.5._

-_Monsters That We Are_-

**Crossover: **_Final Fantasy VII_

**Pairing: **_Vincent-Kagome_

**Rating:** _T_

_**Short One-shot!**_

-

Inside the lone building, which its' windows were broken and cracked with the moon's dim white rays peeked through from, destroying the shadows that would hide the tall, standing man and the woman that was sitting on the broken wood floor. Many of the wooded furniture were broken and were littered throughout the room where they were. The thick dust covered all of the things and the grime could be seen in the dirty white wall, which the wallpapers were falling out and ripped out from, and the ceilings that the corners of it were covered with thick cobwebs.

The brooding man in crimson red was staring at the sitting black-clad woman with his red eyes. The woman's hands were folded and remained on her laps. Her hands were rough and scarred but well hid by the black ribbons that wrapped her wrists to her knuckles and her sharp nails were painted black. Her hands looked demonic. But the brooding man's left golden claw looks even more demonic.

The woman's eyes were closed with her long unkempt black hair covering her face with her white torn scarf to loosely covered her lower part of her face to below of her shoulders and the tail of it was laying on the cracked floor. She also wore a black dress pant with the partially opened black suit jacket to revealed a non-tucked white blouse and also wore the black dress shoes. The pink ribbon is seen tying around her right upper arm. Upon her back was the long sheathed sword, which is at least a head taller than herself, held by the long white ribbon by the each ends in a horizontal position, the ribbons went under her armpits to back of her covered neck. The solid black sheath had the white sakura blossom scatter around on the end of it.

The man's torn red cloak which its' also covered the lower half of his face and is held closed by a series of buckles and underneath of it was black. His more human looking hand was gloved with the midnight of black with the pink ribbon is also seen tied around on his arm as well. On his thigh was large gun-holster with a large gun resting in it, with its' three-headed dog keychain is seen hanging out of it. His long unkempt locks of black would be covering his face if it weren't for his large crimson headband upon his forehead.

But they both looked deathly beautiful, despise that one of them was a man.

The loud explosion rang throughout, snapping them out of their trance and the woman stated, "You go. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." The man grunted but seems unsure to leave the woman behind. She shook her head, "I can take care of myself. You know that."

"Kagome… They are after you too." The deep voice of his replied. She sighed as she stood up, "True but the current target is now you."

"…Fine but I think it is better to fight off them than getting this building blown up as well." He said, as he was about to exit out from the broken window. Kagome smiled from under her scarf. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. And don't make me say the same thing again." She warned.

He chuckled and jumped out of the window. _'Such a showoff. He hasn't changed a bit.'_ Kagome shook her head as she opened the door to make a more regular exit unlike the man had done.

Several times, the strange blue creatures had attacked her but she killed them off easily while she was still walking. As she finally exited the building after a half of hour, she noticed the familiar demon attacking the bulky, muscular man with the even bigger gun than the wielder himself.

'_That man… Is his name Azul? The one who like pick a fight with Vincent?'_ She sighed and shaking her head, _'If he was stupid as he was strong then Vincent could easily beaten him without turning into his dark side. I hope Vincent don't lose his control over it… Might as well to stay and watch them, just in case.'_ She soon found the spot that'll hide her from them but didn't block them from her sight, the rooftop.

The demon howled in pain as Azul had managed to blown a hole into his right wing. Azul cracked up laughing, "Man! I didn't even think it was easy to put a hole in you. Perhaps I'm more of a beast than you!" The demon growled and Kagome noticed his yellow eyes had the pinkish tint in them that eventually turned in red. _'Crap. Should I let him to kill that stupid man or…?'_ Kagome frowned as she felt her shadow beneath her began to claw on her feet. Her eyes widen as she saw her skin on her hands had turned paler and her painted nails had turned into sharp talons. _'Vincent! Hurry up and kill this man off! If you desire to have his blood on your hands then hurry up before I take all the glory!' _

As if the demonic Vincent had heard her, he roared and his claws began to sharpen and his wing started to mend itself. He growled, _**"Don't fool yourself, you brain of muscles. I could easily kill you and put your blood on my hands."**_ His large wings flapped away the air to distract him and he flew across to Azul into a flash, startled him and his claws had grabbed Azul's thick neck, dangling him in the air and pulled his arm back and threw him across the battlefield like it was catapult. Azul had crushed into the building and groaned in pain. But he had the enough strength to reach his radio on his side and click it on, "N-need the backups n-noooowww…" The radio replied, "10-4! Get the backups NOW!" The last part was yelled into the background and it clicked itself off.

Azul chuckled and smirked, "You really are more of the beast than I am." He groaned and closed his eyes and died. The demon roared out laughing, startled Kagome a bit. But he stopped and lifts his nose in the air and sniff, Kagome was silent but her mind was going hyper and her shadow was starting to clawed more and more and her skin had turned more paler. _'Oh, crap. Demons do smell. And he can smell me!!!'_

The demon chuckled, _**"A sweet female I have smell! I wondered… Do her blood taste as sweet as she smell?"**_ He flew to the rooftop of the building that Kagome had hid herself. When the demonic Vincent appeared in her sight, Kagome struggled to keep the shadow under her control, the demon looked confused,_** "A female that you are but are you a monster as well? Like I am? If so, then why are you keeping that monster away from you?" **_He purred as he landed on the surface and began to walk toward her. Kagome kept going backward when he took a step toward until she felt the edge of the rooftop.

She sighed and let the shadow overtake her, "Alright then, if you desire to fight me to get the taste of me. You have to catch me first." She smiled and falls backward. The demon growled and opens his wings when she vanished from his sight. "_**You wench! Do you desire the death that badly?!"**_ He dropped flew toward the falling black-clad female from the rooftop.

When they were near crashing the ground, Kagome had vanished from his sight and the demon let out a shocked gasp and forced himself to turned the direction away the ground. He stopped there and simply flapping his wings to keep himself levitate in the air.

The demon Vincent smirked when he felt the presence behind him,_** "So you finally let that monster of your to control you."**_ The small giggle erupted from behind him, _**"How much do you desire me?" **_

He turned around to face the woman. He purred, liking the woman. She was very pale but oh so very deadly beautiful. _**"Would you like to dance, milady?"**_ He purred, gave her the mocking bow. _**"Yes, please."**_ She giggled.

The female kept giggling as the strange shadowy sword-like weapon appeared in her gloved hand and attacked him with it and splitting open his shoulder to his first rib and the blood of his had splattered on her face. Licking the blood near her mouth and let out a giggle again, _**"Your blood is very tasty, indeed, milord."**_

He mended the wound and he smirked, _**"Then what do your blood taste like?"**_ He then shot through her shoulder with his sharp talons and removed it slowly. When he fully removes his claw, he grabbed her shoulders to keep her there and licked on her bloody skin neared the hole he had made in her._** "Your blood tasted sweet. Milady, I would like to keep you."**_ She let out a breathy giggle, _**"If we could destroy these little pests."**_

He looked down and noticed many of these strange blue army and he grinned. _**"And so destroy them, we shall."**_

Around an hour later, Kagome groaned as she felt something kept shaking her on her shoulders. She opened her eyes and sat up from the ground, only the make the lip contact with… _Him._

She yelped and backs away, breaking the lip contact. "Vincent?" Kagome whispered, seeing him blushing. Her scarf had gone under her chin while she was sleep. Vincent coughed and muttered, "Sorry." He shook his head to get rid of the blush and look the other way away from her.

Kagome muttered, "I'm sorry too…" She shook her head, "What happened? I can't remember a thing earlier."

"Take a look around here. We did all this. We did." Vincent stated and Kagome looked around. There were dismembered bodies and parts of them everywhere. Fortunately, these are only the blue robot monsters that they had fought before.

She sighed. "Then we are the monsters, are we?"

Vincent nodded, "We are. But at least we are, together." And he smiled and Kagome let out a chuckle.

---

Whew! All done! I do hope that you do like it, despite that my writing seems getting corny lately. Oh! It's also the teaser of the upcoming story I was planning to write after I finish **_Kagome, Kagome: The Shadow Behind Me_**.

If you wanna know what Kagome's demon look like, here; http / www . deviantart . com / deviation / 2479882 / : without the spaces, of course! But I do not own it, I just merely borrow the look of it so don't sue me, all right?

-Duke (from Yu-Gi-Oh)

-Urahara (from Bleach; known as Sandal-Hat dude)

-Gaara (from Naruto: I kinda gave up on that because my inspiration ran away from me so I have to wait until the other one came to me… --' So sorry, guys.)

-Count D (from Pet Shop of Horrors)

-Seto Kaiba (from Yu-Gi-Oh!)

-Atobe (from Prince Of Tennis; whoever that guy was… Need to figure out who… --')

-Sora (from Kingdom Heart)

-Hidan(from Naruto)

-Dr. Jackel (from Get Backers)

-Train (from Black Cat)

-Vash (from Trigun)

-Haku (from Spirited Away)

-Al Elric (from Full Metal Alchemist)

-Howl (from Howl's Moving Castle; Sorry _Emily_, I'll only do three because I have too much works to do but perhaps, I'll do them all eventually, okay? And no, please keep your baby, I'm too young to have a baby, hahaha…)

But _**seriously**_, people! _**Please stop requesting**_ (for now) or otherwise, I'll probably take long time if I need to figure out what to do with them… You don't want that, do you? And I have like a bunch other stories to write…

_Dance like the dead doll; Smile like the scary clown; and lie like a black cat…_

_**Angel Nor Devil**_

---

_**-**__**Beautiful Phantom**__**-**_

_P.S. Those who had read __**SaiYuki: Blood On Your Gun **__and the presequel of it are up for the adoption. PM me if you like to take up the offer, okay?_


	16. Urahara: Meeting Again

**Ribbons To Hearts**

_Ribbon.1.6._

-_Meeting Again_-

**Crossover: **_Bleach_

**Pairing:** _Urahara-Kagome_

**Rating:** _K+_

_**Short One-shot!**_

-

Urahara stared at the calendar with big red circle on the current number of the month and he sighed sadly. Behind the sliding door (AN: I have no clue what is this call in japanese… Help me, please?), the heads of three persons peeked out, staring at Urahana. One was tall, muscular man was Tessai, one was small girl, Ururu, and last one was a shorter than Ururu, a redheaded boy was Jinta.

"What is wrong with him?" Jinta asked Tessai. He frowned and dragged both of Ururu and Jinta to outside with loud protests from Jinta and a whine from Ururu. "I think we leave him alone for today, alright?"

"But why?" Whispered Ururu. Tessai frowned and shook his head, "You can ask him that tomorrow."

They groaned and Jinta huffed.

Inside, Urahara sighed again and took something out from the desk nearby. It was a white locket and he opened it to reveal the small picture of him and a smiling black-haired woman. "You really do miss her, do you?" The deep voice stated from behind him. Urahara turned around with the locket in his hand to face the black cat with yellow eyes, sitting on the floor, purring.

"Yoruichi. Why do you come? You should know enough by now to leave me alone for today." Urahara muttered and turned back as to place his locket back to its' original place.

"I've come here to talk about the memories of her. I've too missed her." The cat said, laying down and place her head on her paws, mewed sadly. Urahara frowned as his mind plays his past as if it was a film.

"_Urhara!" The feminine voice hollered out to him. He was still a captain back then so he was still wearing the white undershirt, a black kimono and hakama, and a white sash. He was walking near the building when he stopped by a familiar voice and light running footsteps behind him. He turned his head to catch a glance of a woman, dressed similarly like him but with white ribbons went across her right shoulder to her left hip, ran up to him._

"_Ah! Kagome! How are you?" He smiled as he turned around to face the petite woman. She sighed and shook her head as she stated, "You will get exile when they find out about this, Urhara." _

_He frowned but then smiles again. "I'll be fine. I'm a Captain too, you know!" Urahara let out a weak chuckle but stopped when he see her glaring at him and gulped. _

_She scoffed, "Some Captain you are… That thing… is just like the jewel I've been killed for protecting it. Please stop it before it's too late." And so she vanished out of the thin air. Urahara sighed but startled when he sees his female friend… Yoruichi, appeared in the same place of Kagome. She muttered, "Idiot. She is your wife for a god's sake! Listen to her for once!" And she vanished as well._

_He bowed his head in shame._

"Urahara? Are you alright?" The cat asked, worriedly, snapping him out.

"…" He says nothing and Yoruichi meowed worriedly and sat up.

Yoruichi mewed as she remembered her final memory of her best friend.

_"Yoruichi! Get him out of here! I'll try hold them back as long I could! Sesshoumaru, my brother, awaken!!!" Kagome cried out as her zanpakuto suddenly transformed into a giant pure white sword with a ghostly giant dog appeared behind her, roared out and grinned demonically._

_**"Ah… How nice to be in battlefield once again…"** The giant demon dog purred and reached down and nudged his much smaller wielder in thanks. **"Thank you, little sister…"** _

_She shook her head, "Enough of that! I want keep them here so my husband could escape, big brother! Could you help me once again?" The demon giant grinned. **"Of course! What kind of brother am I if I don't help my own sister?"** He chuckled._

_She nodded and shouted out a several words to prevent any shinigami going after her escaping friend and husband, "HOUKOU NO ZETSUMET!!! (_**Howl of Death** Not sure if it is right or not but I like it.)_"_ _Her white sword let out screech and its white aura spiked. Kagome let go of it but it levitated in midair and immediately vanished and reappeared in front of many shinigami in a flash. In just several second, her sword reappeared back to its' wielder as many shinigami collapsed and bled to death or were killed. Kagome grabbed the hilt and smiled. "I still love you. Don't forget that, Urahara." She whispered as the most powerful Captain appeared in front of her, knowing he will kill her._ (I dunno who it was back then when Urahara was still a captain. I know many of captains weren't same one back then that Ichigo had met. Am I right?)

"Urahara… I know she still love you but I'm sure she want you to move on." Yoruichi meowed. The news struck him hard when Urahara found out that his wife had been killed. He had prayed everyday that it was only a rumor or that it was false.

He sighed.

Outside, the small black puppy had curled up on the porch sleeping, with a ghost of a bigger white dog could be seen sitting next to it, very protective of it.

When the night was over and Urahara had woken up, still moping, had decided to go outside to get some fresh air to hopefully to perk him up a bit, had skipped over a black puppy and fall on the ground on his chin with his feet still on his porch. He muttered, "Ow. There'd gotta be bruises…"

He pushed himself up on his bottom, with his back still on the puppy. He muttered, "I don't remember putting anything on the porch lately. Maybe the kids did. Ah, whatever… Better check it out." He turned around and stared at the black puppy, which it whimpered with its' tail between the legs by the blank stare from the strange man.

After a moment, something finally clicked in his brain, "A puppy…?" He blinked under his hat. Almost immediately, the puppy was in his arms, cuddling and fussing by Urahara, "You are so cute!!!"

The puppy barked happily. Urahara stated, "You are kinda familiar to me somehow… Ah, well… Let just get you inside! You must be cold from sleeping on the porch!!!"

The puppy barked as he set the puppy down with the blanket wrapped rather loosely around it. "You must be hungry too, Let me get something for you, okay?" He smiled.

Once he was out of the room, the puppy vanished and the woman took its' place. She was naked but fortunately, she had that blanket given to her by Urahara. She sighed, 'Now, I know how Yoruichi feel when she was morphed out of that cat form and didn't want to wear some clothes…'

"I'm baaaacccckkkk!!!" He appeared in the room with his eyes closed and had a smile on his face. When he opened them to see the puppy, he instantly dropped the foods when he saw a familiar woman sitting in its' place and fainted on the floor. She coughed. 'Looks like I have a lot explaining to do…'

It was, indeed, his wife, Kagome, in the naked flesh…

-

_-cough, cough.-_ Weird and unexpected ending... Anyway, I hope you like it!!! I know it wasn't much but please like it anyway… But there's a chance I _might_, just _probably_ do a sequel of this since it was probably a bit confusing to you.

-Duke (from Yu-Gi-Oh)

-Gaara (from Naruto: I kinda gave up on that because my inspiration ran away from me so I have to wait until the other one came to me… --' So sorry, guys.)

-Count D (from Pet Shop of Horrors)

-Seto Kaiba (from Yu-Gi-Oh!)

-Atobe (from Prince Of Tennis; whoever that guy was… Need to figure out who… --')

-Sora (from Kingdom Heart)

-Hidan(from Naruto)

-Dr. Jackel (from Get Backers)

-Train (from Black Cat)

-Vash (from Trigun)

-Haku (from Spirited Away)

-Al Elric (from Full Metal Alchemist)

-Howl (from Howl's Moving Castle)

But _**seriously**_, people! _**Please stop requesting**_ (for now) or otherwise, I'll probably take long time if I need to figure out what to do with them… You don't want that, do you? And I have like a bunch other stories to write…

_**Angel Nor Devil**_

---

_**-**__**Beautiful Phantom**__**-**_


	17. Al: Smiles

**Ribbons To Hearts**

_Ribbon.1.7._

-_Smiles_-

**Crossover: **_Full Metal Alchemist_

**Pairing:** _Al-Kagome_

**Rating:** _K+_

_**Drabble!**_

-

She just smiled at him and he stared at her back, looking blankly.

He thought she was strange since she didn't even make a rude comment or an insult about him or his armor. She just thought he was kind, unable to harm a fly unless forced to… To protect his brother and others from harm.

He said, "Why are you smiling at me, Kagome?"

She smiled again and said, "Because you need a smile, Al."

"Oh. Thanks." He was confused and she was very confusing to him.

One day, when Scar decided Al was his enemy again, Kagome protected him by using a strange lilac colored alchemy to protect him. Scar recognized her and said, "Why are you protecting an empty armor, miko?"

He gasped. He was sure that she didn't know he was just the armor with a human soul attached to it. She smiled at him again and replied back, "Because he was still a human and I will protect him no matter what."

Scar sighed, "As you wish, miko. I will leave him alone… For now."

The several days after, Al decided to not tell his older (yet pint-sized) brother about what happened earlier but he was curious… What exactly is Kagome?

He asked her once but she just smiled at him, giving him no answer. He gave up and believed that the time will tell.

After all, he took a liking to her smiles and hope that one day, when he get that human body back, he will have a life with her. He was just the armor but he still has a heart in his soul.

---

…_drop dead in her chair._ Weird short drabble… But I do hope that you do like it. And review please!

-Duke (from Yu-Gi-Oh)

-Gaara (from Naruto: I kinda gave up on that because my inspiration ran away from me so I have to wait until the other one came to me… --' So sorry, guys.)

-Count D (from Pet Shop of Horrors)

-Seto Kaiba (from Yu-Gi-Oh!)

-Atobe (from Prince Of Tennis; whoever that guy was… Need to figure out who… --')

-Sora (from Kingdom Heart)

-Hidan (from Naruto)

-Dr. Jackel (from Get Backers)

-Train (from Black Cat)

-Vash (from Trigun)

-Haku (from Spirited Away)

-Howl (from Howl's Moving Castle)

But _**seriously**_, people! _**Please stop requesting**_ (for now) or otherwise, I'll probably take long time if I need to figure out what to do with them… Or I'll put it on hold for three months!!! (_shaking her hand none too threatening)_

_Pokes Itachi plushie in a bunny suit on his head and he bite… Hard. Plushies can be really evil… TT _

_**Angel Nor Devil**_

---

_**-**__**Beautiful Phantom**__**-**_


	18. Count D: White Fox

**Ribbons To Hearts**

_Ribbon.1.8._

-_White Fox_-

**Crossover: **_Pet Shop Of Horrors_

**Pairing:** _Count D-Kagome_

**Rating:** _T?_

_**Drabble!**_

_(Note:__ I didn't have much knowledge with PSOH so please bear with me.)_

-

She narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say a word. He just simply smiles at her with strange black chibi rabbit upon his shoulder, gnawing the carrot that he had given to it.

"Where is the white fox? I can tell he is in there." She said, slightly hissing at him.

He giggled, "Ah. It must been your son! Since he told me you are very good to him so… I have no choice but to give him to you." The black rabbit blinked blankly at her, finishing eating the carrot.

He entered in the room. She stands there, frozen on the spot, not willing to fall into his 'trap'.

He came back with the small white fox in his arms, shrieking for her and bolted out of his arms jumping toward her. He gasped. The small fox jumped into her outspreaded arms and held it near her chest, protective.

She put her small hand on the fox's head and it suddenly changed into a small boy with the tears running out from his eyes and his face was between of her chest. "Mama!"

She glared at him as he suggested, "I would like spread some time with you tomorrow if you don't mind." He smiled.

"Perhaps or perhaps not." She said, "After you have taken my son from me… It's up to my son. If you treated him good, perhaps. If you have not, perhaps not." She simply said as she exited out of his pet shop of horror with the crying boy in her arms, more protective of him. He smiled, "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

---

…Sorry if I made him look like a bad guy but like I said, I'm not very knowledge with PSOH. Please forgive me. But I need to start working on the other fics right now. I've been working on this so long that I've been neglecting my other poor fics… --'

-Duke (from Yu-Gi-Oh)

-Gaara (from Naruto: I kinda gave up on that because my inspiration ran away from me so I have to wait until the other one came to me… --' So sorry, guys.)

-Seto Kaiba (from Yu-Gi-Oh!)

-Atobe (from Prince Of Tennis; whoever that guy was… Need to figure out who… --')

-Sora (from Kingdom Heart)

-Hidan (from Naruto)

-Dr. Jackel (from Get Backers)

-Train (from Black Cat)

-Vash (from Trigun)

-Haku (from Spirited Away)

-Howl (from Howl's Moving Castle)

But _**seriously**_, people! _**Please stop requesting**_ (for now) or otherwise, I'll probably take long time if I need to figure out what to do with them… Or I'll put it on hold for three months!!! (_shaking her hand none too threatening)_

'_Squeeze Me!' The sticker on my back said. Someone went up to me and squeezed me to death. That 'someone' grinned evilly as I fell unconscious in that 'someone's' arms._

_**Angel Nor Devil**_

---

_**-**__**Beautiful Phantom**__**-**_


	19. Howl: Magicians Of Hearts

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

_Ribbon.1.9._

_-Magicians Of Hearts-_

**Crossover:** _Howl's Moving Castle_

**Pairing:** _Howl-Kagome_

_**One-Shot!**_

-

She was only a little girl when she first met him, the strange wizard named Howl. But when Howl could make his greeting to her, she fled with the little book in her arms, not wanting to do anything with him or his magic. It was nearly twenty years ago.

But here she was, entertaining the crowd with her tricks and magic. She was very happy, with the littlest, strangest fox that could transform into animal-like human and could talk she had found somewhere in a dark forest that she called her second home. But something was missing in her life and her little fox believed that she was missing love, despite that she would lives the very long life. She's, after all, the child of the beautiful Witch of Heart from the west. There's no doubt that she is her daughter, the long pitch-black hair, the laughing deep blue eyes, and the beauty.

There's the difference between them, however. She didn't want to inherit the magic and the throne from her mother, she just want be free to do whatever she want while her mother want her child to inherit her magic and the throne as the Witch of Heart, should she die.

She giggled as she made the little paper origami in shape of a bird, from a little girl from the crowd, into her hands and carefully covered it with her hands and blowing onto them before opening her hands. The small tweeting was heard and she opened her hands to revealed the real live small golden canary hopping around on her out-spread hands.

The canary tweeted and flew circled around the giggling little girl's head before flew to it's creator's shoulder and perched there as the crown gasped and muttered at awe and amaze.

"Wow, Kagome! Can I see another magic trick of your?" The little girl giggled to the smiling woman.

She dressed in white long and bell-like sleeved blouse with the black leather opened vest over it and in the black jean with the loose white strings belt seem to be falling out of the loops of her jean. Her black leather two-inches high-heel boots, which also went up to her knees. Her long black hair went to her knees, held very loosely by a long ribbon at the end of her hair. (Similar to Kikyou but not much.) On her neck was a sapphire in shape of a heart, held by a thin line of silver chain, to show that she is the child of the Witch of Heart.

"Sur-" Kagome was about to say something to the little girl but she interrupted by a shouting, "Miss Kagome, we need you to go back to Land of West to speak to your mother about inheriting your throne!!! And we'll use forces if we have to!!!" Kagome glared at an officer, running up to her with the metal handcuffs, dangling from his waving hands.

When the officer finally got there and about to grab Kagome's hands, his face was slammed and stomp on by her foot and passed out on the ground. "Don't even thinking about touching me, you filth!" She sighed.

"Sorry, folks! I wish I could perform more of my magic for you but I need to go before the backups arrive so y'all better go hide before they can hold one of you hostage because of me!" Kagome exclaimed and the little canary tweeted from her shoulder.

The little girl pouted as Kagome crouched down to her level, "I'm sorry, Madge. But I'll do it again tomorrow, same time. And here's the little secret…" She whispered to her.

Madge's eyes lit up, "What is it?! What is it?!" She exciting asked but was smart enough to keep her voice down. Kagome laughed a little and whispered to her, "Hehe! Well, I'll do a secret magic for you in the you-know-where hiding place for apology for not doing any more magic… But don't tell any one else, all right? This is only between two of us!"

Madge nodded happily as Kagome stood up and shout out just as soon she saw the backups marching down the stone road, "Well, folks, I'll better get going now but thank you for watching my show and everything else!" She bowed as the black hat (for dropping money in) on the ground, shifted around a little and the orange, fluffy tail proofed out. Then the hat proofed in the smoke and in its' place was a small orange fox with the small bag of coins is in its' mouth. It jumped onto Kagome's shoulders and bowed as well.

"Bye, folks! I'll see you soon!" She exclaimed and vanished in the smoke, just as the backups arrived and one of them grabbed into nothingness. Some of them cursed out as other backups wisely kept their mouth, knowing that the child of Witch of Heart could easily curse them with bad luck.

The crowds walked home, smart enough to take Kagome's early advice.

Madge smiled happily as she walked home. She just had to tell Howl about this!

Kagome on the roof, grumbled, "Lousy assholes-magic haters." The small orange fox looked up at her as the creature finished counting the coins with its' littlest paws, "Well, you gotta admit it, Kagome-mama. It is pretty good day." It spoke happily.

"Hm. Yeah, I guess you're right, Shippo. It is pretty good day!" She burst out laughing from the roof.

The little creature barked out happily.

-

The ring from the doorbell alerted the tall handsome blonde man. He smiled. It's about the damn time he got a customer!

Ever since Sophie had been gone, Sophie was scared away because he knew that she was only human with short life while he was a wizard with very, very long life, he knew that she would be not happy with him, it was a bit lonely for him. Even a small chat from a customer is enough to perk his day up. (Though he would talk to Calcifer and Markl, but often find that every subject they had talk about were boring.)

He turned around and saw his one of his regular (and his favorite) customers, Madge. He smiled happily. "Hey, Madge!"

"Hi, Howl!" She giggled.

"So what do you like today?" Howl asked as he was moving things around a bit. His moving castle had transformed into a shop for a month or so before moving back into the sky.

"Oh, no. I'm not buying stuffs today. I just want to talk about something." Madge said and giggled.

Then she talked about everything that happened today including the secret she has supposedly promise to keep and Howl was becoming more and more curious about this female magician. But why her name, Kagome, was so familiar?

"And oh! She is the child of the Witch of Heart from west too! But she didn't want to inherit the throne and stuff from her mother…" Madge was rambling.

Ah, now he remembered! She is the same little girl who had 'stolen' his favorite magic book sometime in the past. Even though that she had 'stolen' his book, he didn't even hold a grudge against her for it simply because she was too cute in words.

"Hey, can you think I can meet her?" He interrupted Madge's ramblings. She was snapped back to reality as soon he interrupted her, "Huh? Oh, I think so!"

Howl grinned. How nice to meet the heir of the throne of hearts! He wondered if the heir is indeed grown beautifully or that would she look like the Witch of Heart, and so on.

Madge soon realized that Howl and Kagome would look good together and the matchmaker plot soon began formulating in her mind to get them together. "Knowing her, I'm sure she will appear again in the same entraining spot like today…" Madge trailed off.

"Well, I'm going to meet her!" Howl grinned. Well, this is getting easier than she thought!

"Okay! I'll be there tomorrow!" Madge nodded, smiling happily.

Howl smiled and went back to what he was doing earlier and Madge was about to exit the shop but ending up bumping into a boy, Howl's young apprentice, Markl and a living, talking flame demon, Calcifer. Markl was eyeing her suspecting and Calcifer gave away nothing on his look.

Markl decided to pulled her outside without having Howl to overhearing them talking and left Calcifer inside, not wanting anyone dousing water on him, thinking it was real fire. "What are you up to?" He asked. He'd known that look anywhere; after all, she is his best friend. _(AN: I'm not sure if this is right but just bare with me. I didn't see the movie myself.)_

Madge pouted, knowing that he won't leave her alone if she didn't tell him what she's up to and so she told him about everything she had talk to Howl about and that she thought the female magician named Kagome would be good match for Howl.

Surprising enough, Markl had agreed with her, even though he never met or seen the female magician himself. He did see her in a newspaper once though and had thought that she was very pretty. "So wait, are you telling me that she is the daughter of Witch of Heart and she didn't want to inherit the throne?!" Markl exclaimed and as well at awed at same time.

"Yep!" Madge chirped.

She has an ally!

Inside, Howl became curious as why his apprentice dragged his favorite customer outside and had asked Calcifer about it. "I don't know but I think they are up to something." He shrugged, already knowing what are they up to since he is the demon and demons do have good sense of hearings and had overheard what they are talking about. Calcifer thought it was good idea matching up Howl with the female magician as well. Maybe he could help the kids to match them up.

Howl shrugged.

-

"Achoo!!! Achoo!!! _ACHOO_!!!" Kagome sneezed three times.

"Someone must be talking about you, Kagome-mama!" Shippo, in human form, exclaimed.

"Ack…" She grumbled.

-

It is day after that and it was morning and Madge does not want to be late so she dressed up from her pajama and into her regular clothes fast and zoomed out of her home in a record time. Her parents were stupefied and blinked slowly as Madge pushed them out of her way to get to the door. The father muttered slowly, "What… the… heck?" Mother said nothing as the loud slamming from the door was heard and the loud exclaiming from their daughter, "Good Morning, Papa. Mama. I need to get going now!"

She passed her way around the drawn crowd to get to meet Kagome, whose was currently entertaining them with bits of her magic. She managed to get there to see Kagome blowing the something out of her outspreaded hand and out came the different type of papers flying around the air and she said out loud, "Now you see me…" The papers around immediately went to Kagome and surrounding her in a thick white cocoon, "Now you don't!" The papers began to fall away one by one and when the top half of the paper cocoon, it showed that she wasn't there anymore.

The crowd muttered awed just as the bottom half completely collapsed on the ground, revealing nothing on the ground or a way to get out, like the trapdoor. "Wow…" Madge awed.

The wind had blown the papers away into the air, flying away to someplace else.

"You think that amazing, huh, little girl?" The tall, cloaked stranger said to Madge, from behind her. She nodded, not noticing the familiar of the voice, "Yeah!"

The stranger laughed, "Of course! Now, you can see more!"

"Huh?" Madge muttered out as the stranger walk to the spot that the magician had vanished. "Greeting again, folks!" The stranger exclaimed as she removed her cloak and let it dropped onto the ground.

It was Kagome! "Tadaa!" She giggled out as she bowed and the crowd applauded loudly.

"Yep, there is no doubt that she is for real." Howl thought out, walking up to Madge from behind her, startling her. "Gee! What's up with people walking up behind me!" Madge complained. Howl grinned sheepily, "Sorry, kid." She huffed and went backs to focus on the magician performing series of her tricks. Howl watched the magician performs until the loudmouthed officer exclaiming that he should bring her to the Witch of Heart with the backups following him and the magician huffed out and bowed apology to the crowd before the hat on the ground had turned into a fox and leapt on the magician's shoulder with the bag of coins in its' mouth and both had vanished into the thick smoke.

Both Howl and Madge pouted but Madge said she know where the magician was suppose to heading to meet her but made Howl swore the secretly of the you-know-where hiding place and Howl followed her to the library (which is the you-know-where hiding place), which was clearly deserted.

"I was looking for some magic books in there and that's where I first met her. Performing the really pretty magic which she called… something like Shadow-something that I couldn't remember." She said, looking confused.

Howl nodded, not noticing that someone was following them.

When they got in, they got a full face of flying dust and coughing loudly. Madge complained loudly, "Kagome! When the last time you clean this place?!"

The replies was muffled but clear enough to understand, "I did yesterday! But the dust you got in your face was fairy dust!!! And I totally forgot about cleaning them out!" Then some loud thudding and yelling rang out throughout of the place and the voice exclaimed out, "Crud!!! Stupid chair! Shippo, stop laughing! It is not funny!" It was oblivious that she had fell.

"Who's Shippo and is Kagome always like that?" Howl asked after they stopped coughing when the dust was noticeably vanished and Madge answered, "Some sorta of talking animal that called her mama. He's fun to play with, though. And Kagome is bit clumsy but it is very funny to see her like that."

"I can hear you, you know!" The angry magician exclaimed out, still in the other room.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Madge hollered back, managed to hold back the giggling that about to erupt in her mouth.

Howl muffled his laughter with his hands, trying his best to not let the magician hear him.

"Anyway… I know you don't want me to bring somebody but if you don't mind meeting my friend…" She trailed off.

The long silence along them was thicken before the sigh were heard from the magician and she said, "Yeah, sure. Just don't let your friend tell anyone else. So… are you coming in or not?"

Madge dragged Howl into the different room with many rows of shelves of books and in the center were the dark-haired magician, Kagome, and the orange fox, Shippo, sitting on the dark blue carpet, currently reading one of the books from one section of history.

"Kagome!" Madge exclaimed, snapping the dark-haired female out of her deep trance. "Wha? Oh, sorry! Bad habit!" She grinned sheepily and the fox narrowed his eyes on her as she stood up and face them.

Madge whispered to Howl, "She have a bad habit of reading. If she read, she wouldn't pay attention to anything unless you call her name." Kagome half-heartily glared at the little girl, obliviously that her hearing is pretty good.

"Oi… You look kinda familiar…" Kagome trailed off, looking at the handsome blond magician. 'It should. You are the one who stole my book.' He thought with humorously.

Then he burst out laughing, startling both girls. "Is he always like that?" Kagome asked Madge and Madge shook her head, "No."

"Haha! I can't believe you don't remember you're the one who had been stolen my book from me!" Howl howled out, still laughing. Kagome stuttered out, "Wha-at?! Wait a minute! You're Howl?! I'm sorry! I'll give you your book back!"

He shook his head, still laughing, "No. It's okay! I already got over it!"

Kagome inched to Madge and used her as her human shield when Howl finally stopped laughing. "Oh… I'm sorry…" He sighed. "Oh, well. Let's talk about something else, okay?" He grinned.

Both had blinked but agreed to talk.

It was late and dark and Madge already went home before the dark, not wanting to get in trouble with her parents and Shippo had gone to sleep somewhere in library but they are still talking.

"So wow… This library is your home?" Howl said, wandered about somewhere in library with her walking by his side.

"Yep." Kagome nodded. "I've lived here after I escaped from the fanciness of the Castle of West. My mom is really sweet but she is a little…" She trailed off, unsure to what explain her mother perfectly.

"Too queenish?… A perfectist?…" Howl thought out, having met her mother a few time. She always wants everything to be perfect, even her daughter.

"Yeah! They are good enough!" Kagome agreed.

"Anyway, why you stole my book, anyway?" He asked for umpteen times but Kagome always dodged it by changing different subjects, "And don't you even change the subject!" Howl warned.

Kagome pouted but hasted a bit. Eventually, she gives her answer to him, "Fine. I stole your book because I want to learn more magic other than that lousy Heart's Shadow magic my mom wanted me to learned. And your book is only way to learn the magic without having her finding out."

"Ah. Good point. But if you don't mind, I would like to see my book again… Please?" The blond magician pleaded. The dark-haired magician nodded, "Of course, it's in the upstairs, in the magic section. I'll lead you there."

The shadow shifted around in the corner and began to stalk them.

While they're walking up the stairs, they felt something, "Hey… Have you ever felt like someone was following you?" Howl asked Kagome and she nodded nervously.

But the feeling wasn't there anymore afterward but it showed up repeatedly many days after that and no matter how much they had searched all over or laid traps, it kept vanishing. And not to mention that both magicians had became closer everyday. And eventually…

"Umm… Hey…Howl? Is Calcifer here? I wanna ask him about something…" Kagome stuttered out as the pink streak across her face. It darkens as Howl turned around and looked at her, smiling that smile Kagome had grown to love. "Hm? Oh, I'm sure Calcifer is around here somewhere… Why are your face's red?" Howl asked as he inched closer to Kagome's face, close enough to feel his light breath on her face.

"Hm?! Oh! I-!" She stuttered out. "Are you sick? Wanna me kiss you to make you feel better?" Howl chuckled out as her face became redder. "No-…I'm fine…" Kagome mumbled out. "Ah, no, you're not. You don't look fine to me. I'll kiss you to make you feel better…" Closing the space between them as Howl grabbed her lips and trapped it with his as he locked his arms around her small waist tightly against his own larger one.

Kagome gasped out and grabbed his upper arms tightly but Howl didn't seem to want to let go of her. She soon fell victim to his hot kiss and started to kiss back. Howl's dark eyes went to one particular spot where he got that strange feeling from and it vanished once again. 'There's no doubt about it. It's Witch of Heart's ninja-spy. Ah… Who's care!'

The shadow appeared again in the same spot to watch the newly couple kissing but vanished before the shadow could see them go any far.

-

"Your missions as being the matchmakers are the success!" Calcifer exclaimed. Both Madge and Markl cheered. Calcifer could easily hear the moans from the different room (which was far away from here, fortunately).

-

"Ma'am." The ninja appeared in front of beautiful Witch of Heart and reported everything he had seen.

The Witch sighed sadly, "Well… I couldn't pull her away from her happiness so might as well give up to getting her to inherit my throne. She's happy now."

The ninja pitied her but bowed before vanished again.

She waited until the ninja's hearing range is completing out of her range, "…Hmmm… It's seemed my plan finally work to get Howl and Kagome together! Heehee!" The Witch of Heart giggled. "After all, I'm the queen of matchmaker!"

---

She planned this all along, isn't she? Crazy, scary woman! Not to mention, it is the awkward ending… --' How many matchmakers are in this story, anyway? Anyway, I'm sorry about any of occness of any characters in this story. But I do research pretty well on _Howl's Moving Castle_ (or at least I think I do) and I did my best.

Meh. I made this chapter long because I may not update this story anytime soon because I need to work on my other fics. I'm really sorry!

-Duke (from Yu-Gi-Oh)

-Gaara (from Naruto: I kinda gave up on that because my inspiration ran away from me so I have to wait until the other one came to me… --' So sorry, guys.)

-Seto Kaiba (from Yu-Gi-Oh!)

-Atobe (from Prince Of Tennis; whoever that guy was… Need to figure out who… --')

-Sora (from Kingdom Heart)

-Hidan (from Naruto)

-Dr. Jackel (from Get Backers)

-Train (from Black Cat)

-Vash (from Trigun)

-Haku (from Spirited Away)

But _**seriously**_, people! _**Please stop requesting**_ (for now) or otherwise, I'll probably take long time if I need to figure out what to do with them… Or I'll put it on hold for three months!!! (_shaking her hand none too threatening)_

_I'll would be kill by huge stacks of homeworks!!! Destroy them to keep me alive!!!_

_**-**__**Beautiful Phantom**__**-**_


	20. Hitsugaya: Height Difference

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

_Ribbon.2.0._

_-Height Difference-_

**Crossover:** _BLEACH_

**Pairing:** _Hitsugaya-Kagome_

_**Drabble!**_

-

He twitched when one kid from a large group of students called him a shorty, fortunately, a girl next to him, who was a foot taller than he, had a tight grip on his arm, keeping him from using his shinigami power on them. She was smiling sheepily while he had on a scowl look on his face.

It was awkward because they are in a deep relationship, as the girlfriend and boyfriend but the girl played more like a peacekeeper/mother than a girlfriend should be. She always keeps him away from being in a fight, made him ignore the insults (so to keep his temper in check).

Every so often, others tried break them up because they believe the height difference is wrong, especially when the girl is taller than her own boyfriend! But despite their belief, they managed to stay together.

But still, they are pretty good couple, much to others' dislike. Their hair clash against each other; hers black and other's white. And their eyes, one was the pairs of ocean blue while other was the color of sea green.

They do have many things in common, though; both like vanilla ice cream, dreaded math, like to watch comedy movies, and so on, despite that they are different in look, they do have commons likes and dislikes.

"AGGHHHH!!! LEMME KILL THEM!" Screeched Hitsugaya, who was held back by Kagome. Her strength is surprisingly strong for a girl like her, especially when the short white-haired boy is known for his strength because of his particulate in sports, especially in sword-fighting and wrestling.

"Sorry, Hitsu-chan, but I told you to ignore them!" She sighed in relief when he finally calmed down, mostly due to because of his fear of her strength may break his bones. She let him go, huffing away his anger.

Kagome smiled. Her boyfriend may be strange sometime but she like him the way he is.

Hitsugayapeeked over to her and noticed that she was smiling. He grunted as he folded his arms behind his head. He muttered out, "You're weird, 'Gome."

Kagome let out a giggle, "Not as short as you are!" Instantly, she bolted when Hitsugayalet out an angry yell and fled after her, chasing her.

---

What? My brain is empty today, okay? Beside this is dedicated to _**Kurama'sFoxyMiko **_and _**pheonixstar123**_, yes and to you all, the readers and reviewers. Beside I do owe _**Kurama'sFoxyMiko**_ a favor because she just revised my fic, _Lullaby of the Lady In Blue_, so you could read it now since it's already been revised.

Answer to _**pheonixstar123**_'s question: Nope, I knew only one author who writes L/Kagome story and that would be _**Kurama'sFoxyMiko**_ herself, despite that her story hadn't got any farther yet and I also known only two other ones but both of them are in series of oneshot, one belong to, of course, _**KFM **_(I got tired after writing her name three times. No offend or anything, _**KFM**_!), and another belong to… let see… Was it _**Death By Squishy**_? I think.

Anyway, you better read _**Death By Squishy**_'s first because _**KFM**_'s one is the second part after her so don't spoiler anything, mostly because it is _Good_!!!

Okay… Don't expect me to write anymore because the school is _killin' _me!!! I'll write a little at a time. Though I'm surprised that I actually have enough time to read and check my emails… Wow.

Anyway, end of November is coming so for those who want to save my two ficcies, _SaiYuki: Blood On Your Gun _(including _Beginning_) and _Crying Blood _from being deleted, please do so hurry to PM me to accept them. I do have one waiting author for each, but they hadn't reply back yet. But I'm still waiting for them.

Those who had read _Blue Ash Dawn_, could you guys please help me out? I need an idea for the next chapter, so please review in _Blue Ash Dawn_ for a suggestion!

For Your Truly and

Ever So Exhausted,

_**Beautiful Phantom**_


	21. Link: Howls

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

_Ribbon.2.1._

_-Howls-_

**Crossover:** _Zelda: Twilight Princess_

**Pairing:** _Link-Kagome_

_**Drabble!**_

-

_There is a legend in Hyrule that one day, a beautiful white beast from another land, a land of the beasts, will come to aid to the hero to get rid of the curse on the land of the beast as well the land of the hero… Both will be heroes to be known in the both lands…If they destroys the curse, that is._

In the rain, the smaller wolf was standing away from larger wolf, snarling toward to it, trying to imitate it, despite its size. The larger one seems confused though the giggling shadowy being, on it's back, taunting it. "Come on, little wolfie! Linkie is way much bigger than you!" The being giggled out, still taunting it.

The smaller wolf was pure white with the black mane and black marking with the large sword floating on the back of it. Its claws digging into the wet dirt as it prepared to attack another of it's kind. Suddenly, the tiny orange glow bolt out of the white wolf's thick wet fur, exclaimed out, "Agh! Kagome, have you been swimming again?! You're so wet that I'm hava get out of your fur by climbing! And I don't like climbing!"

"Huh?" The shadowy being blinked, "A magic talking flea?"

"I'm not a flea! I'm cursed to be like this, okay?!" The bouncing orange glows yelled out as it found the shadowy being's comment offensive. The wolf, dubbed Kagome, yawned, shook it's head as it sat down. The glows grumbled out, "Gee… I'm glad that you find it to be amusing, Kagome." Its' voice was leaking sarcasm.

The shadowy being couldn't help but to ask, "Who are you?" The orange glows stopped bouncing and jumped down to Kagome's black nose, exclaimed, "I'm Shippou and this is Super-duper powered Kagome!!!" Kagome blinked, reared back, making Shippou fell onto the ground, and got Shippou in its' mouth and spitted him out. "Arg! Stop doing that! …Great, I'm covered in wolf drools again…"

The being find it to be funny and burst out laughing. "What a duo!" Link whimpered and his ears flat against his skull.

Kagome growled at Shippou and Shippou commented, "Now? But you just become wolf!" Kagome tilted its head and barked. Shippou sighed, "Okay, okay. You're such a bore." Kagome stood up and Shippou jumped onto its head.

"I know that wolf of your just ain't normal. Wasn't because he was the chosen hero of the gods of this land?" Shippou asked, causing the being reared back and fell off Link's back as Link barked in surprise.

"I'm not surprised. What kind of wolf has those blue eyes? Only wolf I know that has those color was _her_." Shippou bounced on the white wolf's head to prove his point. He was right. The white wolf does have blue eyes; such a sharp eyes yet so kind and caring.

Kagome barked and wagged her tail. "You see. We've come from the land of beasts, the beings that speaks the tongue of human yet in the form of the beasts; some could turn into human if that is possible for them," Shippou explained.

"So that wolf of your, Link, is pretty much similar." He said as the shadowy being climbed back onto Link's back. "Oh, yeah. I've heard of it but I don't think about it much." The being said as it's folded the arms back of the head, seemly find it interesting as well Link find it is.

Kagome whined, Shippou blinked and nodded, "Okay, okay… Kagome here want to know your name."

The being blinked, "Oh. It's Midna."

Kagome wagged her tail but barked something to Shippou. "Hm? Oh, yeah! Come on already!" Kagome growled but bolted away from Link and Midna and jumped onto a cliff

She howled from the cliff to the moon. She started to glowed white, as soon as it came, it vanished and in her place, was a beautiful woman in two piece fur clothing with a white tail and a pair of white canine ears sat in place where the human ears would be (similar to Chi and other android girls from Chobits). On her back was the same sword from earlier.

She has long black hair and blue eyes. Her feet were bare but on her anklets to below of her knees was fur of white (similar to Kouga), just like her shirt and skirt were white yet fur.

Link stared at her as his mouth parted and Midna fell from his back.

Her pert lips formed a smile as she said to Link and Midna, "Hello!"

---

…Brain fart. And I don't like brain fart!

But I don't like this one much but I decided to put it up anyway to see anyone like it.

This is sorta a spin off from Okami, the playstation 2 game. Shippou is sorta like Issun, being tiny and glowing and all. And Kagome is sorta like Ammy, just with a black mane and black marking but could transform in human form.

I really wanna read a Zelda: Twilight Princess and InuYasha crossover story!!! –sighs-

If anyone wants take this part of oneshot and make it into a story, that is fine by me. Just tell me first, though. Also, if anyone interested, I have challenges in my bios so you can look at it or take the challenge if you want, though.

_**Beautiful Phantom**_

_P.S. Unfortunately, since something had happen just recently, I don't want to write for a while so this is my late Christmas to you all. Have a happy New Year!_


	22. Angemon: Wings

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

_Ribbon.2.2._

_-Wings-_

**Crossover:** _Digimon_

**Pairing:** _Angemon (Tobimasu)–Kagome_

-

She is, indeed, a strange kind of Digimon. There is only two (actually three but one is a male) kind of that same species of Digimon that called themselves, Guardianmon, the ones that guard something powerful. But however one has already fallen from the grace, named Kikyou, and is now called Greedmon, because she wanted that power for herself.

Now hence become the enemies between her and the one that guard. Her name is Kagome. She wears the symbol on her partially revealed chest that shows purity, the heart and the wings. She wears the long black dress-like material with the one long slit running down on one side of one leg to reveal that long pale leg and only one long net-like sleeve. On her neck was a white ribbon with the pink jewel.

Though hidden as the cloth she is wearing, she has the transparent-like black leather wings that are similar to bat. Her skins are fair color of pale but had black skins that very similar to the rips at the edge of the cloth, on her back to back of her neck, to show that she really is one of the Digimon. Her does-like eyes are kind blue that let you know that she is not going to hurt you.

One day, she was wandering around the land, helping out whatever and whenever she may, she came up to a wounded Digimon.

"Oh, dear…" She murmured as she noticed a wounded six-winged humanoid Digimon, lying in pain right front of her. "Might as well heal him." She sighed as she kneels next to the twitching body. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm merely going to heal you, alright?" Kagome whispered to him and he response her with a groan. She took that as a yes.

Several days after he was healed and passed out, he finally woke up, "What…?" He grunted as he tried to sit up but no luck. "Woah, calm down, you better lay down, your inner wounds still haven't heal yet." A soft voice told him as he felt the two small hands put him down. "Unfortunately, your helmet had broken during whatever happen to you so… I'm sorry about that." She sighed as she shows him the broken halves of a metal helmet.

His eyes widen, "Noo…" He murmured as he grabbed the broken helmet. He sighed by the sight of it. It was too damaged to be able to fix it. "I'm a Guardianmon but please do call me Kagome." Kagome smiled as she finally appeared in front of him, letting him to take in all of her beauty.

He shook his head to snap himself out and said, "I'm an Angemon but my name is Tobimasu." His eyes were crystal blue-green, now that there is no helmet in the way.

Kagome just smiled and nodded, "Nice to meet you, Tobimasu."

Because of her kindness, he fell in love with her ever since (not right away, of course) and practically begged her to let him travel with her and she agreed to let him.

However, he wasn't called an Angemon anymore; he was now called Avengermon, the one with the grace but not with the grace. The one destined to be with Kagome, the Guardianmon.

---

God, I don't like this one but I have to write something to let you know that I'm still alive. At this moment, I'm writing an oneshot between Kagome, Light, and L, but they are more of oneside of both male. Heh, you'll figure it out soon as I'm done.

Though I do not know when I'm able to finish it. –3-'

Oh, by the way, Tobimasu mean fly (not insect, I mean to fly.) in Japanese, though I'm not sure if it's right. I loved Angemon, no matter how no knowledge I have on Digimon. If there is something wrong about how I write about Digimon on this oneshot, don't correct me, okay?

Later!

_**Beautiful Phantom**_

_PS. I'm sorry about all of the grammars mistakes. I wasn't in mood to fix them._


	23. Sanzo: My Priestess, Your Priest

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

_Ribbon.2.3._

_-My Priestess, Your Priest-_

**Crossover:** _SaiYuki_

**Pairing: **_Sanzo–Kagome_

_-_

The faint red blush was on her face as the priest with the golden hair and deep violet eyes was leaning down to her face to peck on the petal of her lips. "Umm… Sa-Sanzo-sama…" She breathes nervously as his rough hands lightly trailed down on her face, as if he was nervous that if he touches her, she would break. She could feel his heavy cloth of his robe was pressing down on her own (more fancy than most) priestess's kimono.

She could tell he desperately wanted to ripped off her heavy clothes and his own, but couldn't due to them being holy and some crap. His hands trailed off from her face to her long soft ebony hair, rivaling his short golden halo like a night to a day. His violet eyes stared into her deep sapphire eyes, filled with warmth, as his hands sail through her hair like a waterfall.

"Soon… When this is all over, we'll go away together, away from this holy crap." He told her simply and suddenly he pressed his lips to her like a man that desperately want to drink water after a long day in a hot desert. He didn't want to leave his treasure behind in that wrenched temple that cared only about its' priestess when it's clear that all that the priestess wanted was a freedom from her jail of a temple. But he had to.

It's forbidden to have an opposite sex in the holy temple unless it's necessary. But he didn't care.

He had met her when he was young; a year after his master had died. She was right next to the koi fish's pond, her nimble hand dipped in the water and giggled out as a fish had nipped her playfully, with no harm. He was appalled by of her out worldly innocence that he wasn't so sure that there's such thing like that kind of innocence. But he knew, when his eyes had met her own, she wasn't so innocent; she was just pretending.

He told his name but not the name that he had cast away, while she told her. Higurashi Kagome; Children's Game in The Sunset. An odd name yet so exotic and he was so flat out interest in her that day and that hadn't waned. There were so many things that he still need to know.

After that, he had to sneak in the pond of the temple to visit her during in the night when she can be let out, as they believed that no demons wouldn't find her if there was too dark for them to find her. Ridiculous. They would and they can. They are demons, after all.

But sometime, they would find her but be purifies if they got in the feet of her without letting others know that they're here. He was appalled when he first saw that and soon believed that she can protect herself. But won't trust the women in the temple to 'protect' her as they put it.

They're such useless for being so-called protectors and it's really stupid.

Soon enough, they became close enough friends, whom he would called her his 'best friend' but refused to tell anyone about that. As months had passed into years, he felt himself falling in love with her. He often wonders why he loved her.

Sure, she is beautiful and kind lady with a temper to match.

Sure, she is powerful in her own way.

Sure, she is open-minded and all of the things he loved about her.

But why? Perhaps all of those things and more? Perhaps.

And he wanted to kiss her and he did. After that, they developed a deeper relationship that is forbidden to a priest to a priestess, and they didn't even bothered to care anymore.

"Sanzo…?" She whispered, breathing into his ear as he trailed over her body with his stained hands as she did same with her own clean hands but on his face at the moment. The time didn't seem to pass them, like it was frozen and on pause. "My hands' stained. I shouldn't even touching you…" He whispered, sometime he would doubt that he felt he was perfect for her, but yet she shook her head and say he is. "So…? My innocence is stained because I killed the demons without mercy." She said to him coolly as she let her hands slide over his eyes.

"Kagome-sama!" Sanzo cursed under his breath and escaped from her grasp as he jumped over the bushes to hide. She sighed sadly that her protector was gone. He was her only freedom that she had from this forsaken place. "Kagome-sama!" The lady in white burst out of the sliding door and appeared in front of her, "Yes? What is it?" She icily asked the woman, wishing she would leave right away so she can be with her priest.

"Oh… Um… Sorry! The dinner started and…" The woman shuttered out. "Leave. You didn't pay attention today, do you? You would fail as a priestess if you don't pay any attention. So pay attention next time. Beside I already ate early dinner today. So leave." She said to the priestess-in-training; her eyes sharp, her voice hard.

The red blush of shame appeared on the priestess-in-training, "I-I'm sorry, Your Holiness!" She cried out and left her as she ran away from her. She was so cold lately, almost like she didn't want to be here at the temple.

"Was that a little bit harsh?" He asked as he leaped over the bushed and walked over to her when he was sure that the priestess-in-training was out of the earshot. "Heh. I guess I must be. Sorry… It's just that…" She trailed off as she looked away from him to the pond.

"What?" He asked her as he placed his hand on the side of her face to make her focus on him.

"Well… I'm tired of this place. I'm tired of being treated like a princess. All I wanted to get out of here. I didn't even know why I'm here in the first place." She said sorrowfully. He closed the gap between them by pulling her into his arms, "Hey, I told you before. When this is all over, I'll take you away from this place and we'll begin our new life together, okay?" He whispered into her ears.

"Yes. We will." She smiled weakly as she gripped on his golden robe. "Hehe… You smoked again… You know… It's does smell good together with the sandalwood scent you got on you." She giggled as the thin line of the pink blush streak across on her face as she inhales his scent. "Hm. It does. Uh? And they say the scent of smoke smell bad. Heh. You're strange one, Kagome."

She giggled as she felt him trail the lazy kisses across one side of her face. Suddenly she gasped as he pushed her down on the grass with her body is right between his legs and impacted her lips with his. She groaned same time as he does. Both are treasuring this moment in their life.

He didn't ever want to leave her. After all, she's his priestess and he's her priest.

--

Wooh… Sanzo is kinda ooc there… But it's necessary to do so. Sorry if I didn't use their name too much in this shot. Oh, by the way… 'Children's Game in the Sunset' does kinda make sense once you though about Kagome's name, does it? Just my opinion.

Wow! Huge fluffy moment going on there! I wanted to make this the surprise gift for my lovely baby, _**DeathNoteMaker**_!! XD Hope you like it, babe!

Baby? Okay, that was a bad pun. Sorry. Xd

I know I was supposed to be working on the L-Kagome-Light oneshot but since I already made fic with that pairing. I gave that idea up. Sorry. Also for any grammar errors, too.

_**Beautiful Phantom**_


	24. Gojyo: Burning Cigarettes

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

_Ribbon.2.4._

_-Burning Cigarettes-_

**Crossover**: _SaiYuki_

**Pairing**: _Gojyo–Kagome_

-

He grinned. His cigarette dangled over his lips as he braced his hands over her tiny, fragile hands against the wall, trapping her. The pink color streaked over her face as her heavy breaths became faster; gasping out every time as his touches sent the unwanted shivers down her spine. "Come on, little kitten…" He purred out, his cigarette's smoke drifted off into the air, swirling around them.

She decided to do something, something very daring, "Getta off of me!!" Her struggles renewed from her previous effort, but it served only to turned him on more. "Ah, getting frisking, aren't you?" He chuckling, his blood red tresses of his long hair brushed against her face. His grips on her hands tighten, "Well, I ain't going to let you go, kitten."

"Screw off, Gojyo!" She hissed at him, revealing her pearl white teeth. "Tsk, tsk, kitten, getting angry won't get you nowhere." He coolly told her as he placed her hands in one of his hands above her so he could remove his cigarette and breath out the gray smoke.

"Why are you doing this, Gojyo?!" She asked him, hissing at him as she's still struggling against him. He grinned once more before answering her, "Because Kagome-koneko, I was in mood for love."

"That was lame, Gojyo, even for you." Kagome sighed before kicking him in his shin, earned the loud, shocked yelp from him, causing him to release her. "Take that, you teme!" She said to him before escaping from him out of the room they were in.

"Okay, that's hurt. But… That's turned me on." He sighed and he inhaled his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray on the bedside next to him. "Oh, well. Better get the kitten before she ran out of the house." He chuckled.

No way in the hell he was gotta let the kitten get away from him. He hadn't seen the kittens that wild and untamed since… well, ever. He left the room to chase after the kitten he wanted and left the something unnoticed for him. The cigarette in the ashtray was still burning and the gray smoke drifting out the opened window and toward the sky.

-

That… was short… Sorry. I wanted to make it longer, but since I don't own any computer back at my home at the moment, I have no choice but to make everything short or make you wait longer.

This is for _**DeathNoteMaker**_. I'm making the series of the guys from _SaiYuki_ for her. I hope that she'll like it anyway, despite how short it was. Next up might be Kougaiji or Hakkai. But I don't know yet. Also, I'm going to try editing pretty much of everything in this series so be patient with me.

Also reviews so I can beat the 200+ reviews record. So please review?

_**Beautiful Phantom**_


	25. Hakkai: Ocean Eyes

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

_Ribbon.2.5._

_-Ocean Eyes-_

**Crossover**: _SaiYuki_

**Pairing**: _Hakkai–Kagome_

_-_

'Ocean eyes.' He mused as he took yet another glance at the small woman just sitting right across from him. 'Her eyes are like the ocean's.' He thought. She sipped a drink before commented, "Thank, Hakkai-san, for rescuing me from Kikyou. Kami-sama only knows when she'll stop being overprotective sister. Huh, who knew she would be out like a light when she drink only a sip from her vodka?" She smiled and giggled.

He gasped silently. Her voice… It was like a bell, ringing by the winds. He can't help it but to think that he wasn't fit for her. She was far too beautiful for a simple woman with a great future ahead of her, that is, if her older twin sister stop being overprotective of her. He was only a simple bartender working in one of the best bars around.

"Hakkai-san, you okay?" She stared at him, looking for his response. He quickly blinked, "Oh! Yes, I'm fine. Yes, Kagome-chan, I agreed that Kikyou should stop being overprotective of you." He replied to her former question while secretly glanced at her attire.

She was wearing a simple black silk dress that reach a slightly above her knees, while below of the knees was each was wrapped by the ribbon before reaching her small feet, clad into a pair of the black slippers. (1) She was so stunning that it nearly made him stop breathing.

To Kagome's eyes, he was probably just a childhood friend. Though he wished that he could be something more than that. He sighed. He should really stop obsessing over her, but he can't help it. He was in love with her after all.

"Hey, Hakkai-san. You know… Your eyes kinda remind me of the forest." Kagome mused, catching him off guard. He pushed his glasses, stuttering, "W-what?" She smiled. "Oh, forget that. I'm just being silly." Kagome said, looking embarrassed. Hakkai blinked as he cleaned the glasses in the sink.

"Were you talking about my eyes, Kagome-chan?" He asked.

"Uhh… Yes?" She hesitantly answered him. "Ah. Then your eyes are like the ocean." Hakkai smiled.

Kagome blushed. Perhaps he does have a chance after all.

--

(1) I'm sorry if you folks don't understand this part. I can't seem to think clearly nowadays.

…I like this chapter, despite that it's short. I wish I could make it longer. But the writer's block is getting on my nerves. This chapter does have better original when I last wrote it, but it was deleted because of the recent storm. Arg! I like the original. --; But I need to update something, since tomorrow is my birthday… And I haven't update since last month.

Grr… Anyway, I'm working on Black Jack next and hopefully, it will be much longer.

Oh, btw, I do have the poll up in my bio so please do vote. From any of those choices, I would like you to give me a small plot, so I'll have the easier time with than trying to think up the plot myself. Yes, I'm trying the harem pairings, mostly because this is _**DeathNoteMaker's**_ fault for giving me the ideas. Lol, no offense, Death-chan!

Yay! I finally got 200 reviews!! Can you feed me more, like 10+?

_**Beautiful Phantom**_


	26. Hiruma: First Impression

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

_Ribbon.2.6._

_-__First Impression__-_

**Crossover**: _Eyeshield 21_

**Pairing**: _Hiruma–Kagome_

-

"Isn't just me or was Hiruma had been acting a little weird?" Sena asked Kurita as he watched older demonic-like boy seemed to relax his usual scary method to motivate other players. The chubby boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, I dunno why. This isn't like him… Maybe it was because of that new girl." Sena looked down on his chubby friend, "A new girl?"

"Yah. Her name is Higurashi something and was the only that didn't run away from him from the start…" Kurita mused. "He… is having a crush?!" Sena exclaimed out in disbelief. Kurita was left silent at that. After few moments of awkward silence, Kurita broke it, "…Probably."

With that, they watched Hiruma chased after his other victims… I meant players with his gun, threatening them, however not as wild and happy-trigger as he usually do. Sena's eyes trailed over to the steel benches and spied one girl sitting, awkwardly lonely, with her schoolbook on her laps, reading it. He thought it was odd to see one girl sitting by herself, since most of people he knew, even 'losers' and 'loners', liked to socializing a little. He poked Kurita to get his attention, "Is that her?"

Kurita looked up and followed his line of sight to the girl, "Hm? Oh, yeah, that's her. Pretty, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Sena agreed. Despite the girl was a little too far for him to see her properly, he could tell she's a pretty girl with slim, flexible body yet not too thin or scrawny-looking, with long black shiny hair and a healthy pale skin. She's also have a nice pair of legs too, as she's still wearing her school uniform, despite that the school already had let out not too long ago.

"HEY! GET BACK TO PRACTICE!" Both boys were startled by an angry jealous yell of Hiruma and looked at each other as their thoughts came across their head, 'Is he angry that we're looking at that girl?' A loud bullet hit the wall behind them, startling them again; enough to get them came running back to the field to practice like their captain told them to.

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!" He yelled at them, now returning to his real methods.

-

Kagome shook her head, feeling pity for those two boys as she looked up from her book when a loud noise scared her. She didn't know why she was on a bench of a football field but that weird, creepy blond boy had requested her to come and see him practice. Kagome didn't approve his ways of improving his team, but she supposed playing football could be really rough. But she still didn't know why that Youichi Harumi had asked her to come…

To her, coming over to the football practice seemed like it was all of it was just a waste of her time. Kagome sighed and shut her books and stood up from the silver bench to leave the area.

-

Hiruma blanched out when he saw her leaving and thumped a poor random player to get him out of the way so he can go after Kagome. "KAGOME!" He hollered after her, quickly speeding after her with the speed only Sena should have. He left behind his teammates in dust. Hiruma then disappeared from the beyond. Sena blinked and a teammate of his muttered out in question, "What is in the bloody hell?"

Kurita then grinned out, "Aw, our demon is in love!" The players stared at the chubby player in disbelief.

-

Kagome swore she heard a sound of stampeding coming from behind her and looked back. Her blue eyes widen in disbelief as a face of a crazed demon in a cloud of dust zoomed after her and found herself on the ground with that 'demon' in football uniform over her. She stared at him in fright but soon blinked and realized who it was, "Youichi Hiruma! Get off!"

"NO!" He replied back, staring into her ocean eyes. He felt like he was drowning into those two swirls of deep blue colors. "YES, GET OFF!" She struggled wildly under the well-known crazy demon football player.

"No, not until you hear me out!" Hiruma almost pleaded with her. Kagome narrowed her eyes on him and stopped her struggles, "What?"

Probably for the first time in his life, he was blushing heavy and stuttering out words that were hard to get out. Kagome blinked slowly, curious with what was going on with his head. "Aah… I… like… you… a-a…l-lot! G-go out w-with m-me?"

If she was anybody else, she would run away or at least say, "What the hell?" but she didn't. Instead she said, "So you wanted me to be impressed with you being a football player?" Hiruma nodded timidly, wanting so badly to get this over with. This isn't so like him.

"So… why did you like me?" It was a simple question, but Hiruma found it to be hard to answer. "Ah… Umm… You were… the only one… umm… that didn't run away from me at first… umm… wasn't scared of me… umm… and uhh, umm…" He said something difficult for her to understand him at the end. Kagome asked him, "Please repeat that, Hiruma-san."

"…You like me for who I am…" Hiruma murmured out, "Right…?"

Kagome smiled softly, "Yeah. You're pretty funny too."

Hiruma felt like he could blast out anytime soon with all of the rare happiness that didn't come from winning a football game. "Oh, and… nice first impression too, by the way… but next time?" Kagome said from under him.

Hiruma felt cold, his shark-like teeth clenched in worry, "Next time…?"

"Be yourself, okay? You don't have to be all… gentlemany or nicey stuff, okay?" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, I sure as heck will! And what's your answer to my question?"

"…I guess I could see how it goes… Okay, I will."

-

A day later, the team sobbed in grief as they were running away from their once again trigger-happy captain chased after them. Kurita panted next to his speedy teammate and friend, said tiredly to him, "Well… I knew… -_pants_- I was… -_pants_- right…-_pants_- after all!"

"Shut it, Kurita!" Sena said irately with him, trying to dodge the bullets as much he could.

From the benches, Kagome giggled, feeling a bit bad to have Harumi back in his usual mood, if bit happier. A first impression could go a long way…

_**Owari~**_

---

Hey, this oneshot is a BELATED birthday gift for one of my best buddies, _**Whispering Kage**_! Happy 18th birthday, Kage-chan! I hope you liked it!

Sorry if the characters are ooc. I know **very** little of Eyeshield 21 so I barely make it out alive. But at least tell me what you all think of this shot!

Anyway, I still have a lot of ficcies I need to work on but I should get to work on the next pairing from my poll soon. Vote what pairing you want! If you don't see what pairing you want then at least suggest it so I could add it to the poll! So… have fun!

Please review, flames are welcome but not very appreciable, and critiquing are very welcome!

Again, happy birthday, Kage-chan!

_**Beautiful Phantom**_


	27. Tamaki, Kyouya: The Oddity Events

_**Ribbons To Hearts**_

Ribbon.2.7.

-The Oddity Events-

**Crossover**_: Ouran High School Host Club_

**Pairing**_: Tamaki-Kagome-Kyouya_

(AN: This may be OOC for some characters, since I'm not very familiar with Ouran, even if I do read several manga volumes already. But I'll try my best to do so. Also, all of our favorite characters from Ouran, such as Haruhi, the twins, etc, will not appear in this shot because I want this little stupid tale to focus solely on Tamaki, Kyouya, and Kagome. I'm sorry if this disappointed you.)

-

Kyouya was staring intensely at a girl sitting next to him, absorbing all of the data he could get about this odd girl. The said female was lightly snoozing on her hands, as they cradled her chin and her elbows on the desk to give her some support. Her eyelashes sat upon her cheeks, an obvious sign she was sleeping, ignorant to the outside world, even if it is just a short time. Her black painted nails had sunk lightly into her skin, leaving some red marks for when she's awake later, although he, for some reason, dislikes seeing them.

The outfit she wore was equally peculiar as she was. The outfit was somewhat similar to the boys' uniform but without the jacket and some added ornaments. She wore an oversize button up, white shirt, not tucked in and the long sleeves partially rolled up, a loosen black tie with some strange cross-like silver jewelry on the edge of it, and the black slack with the shiny chains, with some extra hanging embellishment off from them, out of a pocket. She wore silver and black rings on some of her fingers, multiple of bracelets hanging off her wrists, and several pairs of small earrings, some hoops and some colorful crystals, on her ears. The girl wore only one necklace, compared to all of all other jewelries she had on, and strangely, it was a simple, small pink marble, connected to a thin line of chain around her neck.

Although chosen few actually knew her true gender, some had hacked in the school computer system to find out (which he had done, by the way) and others saw her ID card, hidden deep into her nearly empty wallet, many had debated whether if she's a girl or a boy, girl by her slender form or boy by her behaviors. Her oversized shirt made it difficult to tell.

"If you're going to stare at me, do it when I'm not napping, Four Eyes." She murmured out, still not bothering to open her eyes. Kyouya twitched at that nickname she gave him, purely out of annoyance. "Why are you still insisting to call me Four Eyes, Higurashi-san? I do have a name, you know."

"Feh, when you stop making me feel old, I will." Higurashi grunted, still dozing out from the teacher's lecture. Kyouya narrowed his eyes, as he pushed up his glasses but instead focus on the lecture. It wasn't long until the teacher noticed she was napping again and usual, he tossed a white chalk to her. It hit her head. She looked up and glared at the teacher. The boyish girl had bended down to pick up the chalk from the ground.

A cricket chirped. Everybody in the classroom felt the doom as they stared at the daily brawl between the teacher and a loner.

_Teacher VS Student. Who will win?!_

The chalk in her hand, she stood up from her chair, her eyes hidden by the curtain of living black tresses, as she held the chalk up to her shoulder. That was then they could see her eyes glinted darkly. Instantly, the chalk appeared next to the teacher's head, already into the blackboard. Again, the teacher fainted.

The girls squealed, the numerous red hearts materialized over them. The boys cheered at her, making many amazed comments. Kyouya went scribbled something down on his notepad quickly. And the loner sat back down and went off snoozing again.

Teacher: zero. Student: ninety-nine.

-

Did you know, as ridiculous as it sound, she actually has at least two fan clubs, stalking her? Of course, one believed she was a boy, other think she's actually a girl. A rumor said that they had a bet running to see what gender she was though.

Kyouya didn't bother to check who it had zoomed past him as he knew it was Tamaki immediately went after Higurashi, probably going to get punch again. He swears he is a masochist. However, he did not know how Tamaki had found out that Higurashi is a girl, not a boy. The first time Tamaki had laid his eyes on the loner, he had wanted to get her into his host club right away. Ever since that day, many of Tamaki's attempts had failed badly, as Kyouya always found him flying across the sky and crush on somewhere around a random area.

Again, he thinks Tamaki is a masochist.

Honestly, the blond haired Prince always gets beat up and came back for more. Kyouya did not know what to say about that.

But he did not like the fact that the prince is being nuisance to his research subject.

-

Tamaki sat in his corner, the dark cloud of doom is raining upon him now, pouting out his gloom. He heard the loner girl grumbled out something insulting about him. He went deeper into his doom cloud. The loner girl grunted out then yawned out. She flopped onto a random stone chair and went ahead to take a nap in the sun, seeing that they were outside and it was pretty nice day too.

A moment passed before Tamaki jumped out of his gloomy time and bolted to the loner girl, "Kagome-chan!!!" and went to glomped her. He squeezed her wrist and rubbed his cheek against her. "I'm gotta kill you…" Kagme said through her clenched teeth as the idiot just squeezed her tighter from his knees, seeing that she's still in her seat.

She heard something cracked in someone's willpower and looked at the male standing away from them and blinked. "Eh, Four Eyes?"

"Tamaki, what are you doing?" He spoke through his clenched teeth.

"Eh? I'm admitting my love to her!" Tamaki exclaimed out childishly, causing Kagome's azure eyes widen and choked back an insult to both of them. After that, an explosion happened between the two supposedly friends and she was able to flee from the scene.

-

Some weeks later and the friendship between Tamaki and Kyouya was noticeably stained, which left Kagome, a typical loner, feeling depressed, and missing the sly remarks from Kyouya and the idiotic grin on Tamaki's face. It took some time but she decided to talk to them and see if they could get along with each other again.

"Where are theyyy…?" Kagome breathed out, fed up, as she wandered around the school, searching for the two certain morons. She came upon a room and something told her they might be in there and entered. There, she was attacked.

"Egh?!" She felt a pair of familiar arms encircled her, "Oi! You came!" The blond-haired idiot exclaimed out, a pale blush stained on his face. "Eh? Tamaki-idiot?"

"Oi!" Tamaki was slightly offended but already got over it. "Hm, we apologized about the recent fight that Tamaki and I had. We did not mean to hurt you of any way. We already made up." Kyouya commented out, pushing up his glasses, as he walked to her, next to Tamaki.

"…" Kagome wasn't sure of what she was supposed to say. "However, we would appreciate it if you would allow us to be closer to you."

"…Eh. Fine."

What the heck. It's not like it would hurt her, even though she would appreciate it if she could get back to her time traveling journey but the well closed. It was getting a little boring as of late and it sounded like it would be interesting to accompanying those two idiots. "Good, then you'll be in our host club." Kyouya said out as he quickly wrote something down on his notepad, his eyes glinting. Tamaki grinned at her like an idiot he was.

It took a while to sink in but… "WHAT?!"

~Owari

* * *

Meh, I am not happy with this shot but this is what happened if you do not know the anime/manga very well. Also, I'm sorry for any lack of fluff. ¬-¬; I know, I don't like it either. This sounded really cliché.

I'm following the pairings you all had voted for and Tamaki/Kagome/Kyouya went first. However, I might not do some of them, for the reasons that I did not know the manga/anime well enough, already had that story of that certain pairings, etc. And the next up is…maybe Lelouch from Code Geass. If not that, then it's Sora from Kingdom Heart. But you're allowed to request your choice, just don't think I'll do it right away. Also, if you can, look in my profile for farther information of my life. :P

Please review.

_**Beautiful Phantom**_


End file.
